


Piąty kielich

by Abelarda Gildenman (abelarda_gildenman)



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abelarda_gildenman/pseuds/Abelarda%20Gildenman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Najmłodsza żona Vinculusa ma na imię Maggie, Maggie Purvis. To jeszcze dziecko, myśli Childermass, kiedy widzi ją po raz pierwszy: pamięta, że powinna mieć piętnaście lat, ale wygląda najwyżej na trzynaście. Drobna i zbyt szczupła, w spranej sukience, na tle zniszczonej framugi wygląda jak wróbel, który przysiadł na chwilę na okiennicy; nawet gest, którym przekrzywia głowę, ma w sobie coś ptasiego. To niewiarygodne, że ta wątła dziewczynka może już nazywać się żoną. Ale Childermass dobrze wie, że ludzie w biedzie dorastają o wiele szybciej; on sam w jej wieku miał już za sobą zbyt wiele doświadczeń, żeby zostawić za sobą wszystkie złudzenia dzieciństwa. Choć doprawdy nie ma pojęcia, co mogło przyciągnąć ją do Vinculusa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piąty kielich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hek/gifts).



Najmłodsza żona Vinculusa ma na imię Maggie, Maggie Purvis. To jeszcze dziecko, myśli Childermass, kiedy widzi ją po raz pierwszy: pamięta, że powinna mieć piętnaście lat, ale wygląda najwyżej na trzynaście. Drobna i zbyt szczupła, w spranej sukience, na tle zniszczonej framugi wygląda jak wróbel, który przysiadł na chwilę na okiennicy; nawet gest, którym przekrzywia głowę, ma w sobie coś ptasiego. To niewiarygodne, że ta wątła dziewczynka może już nazywać się żoną. Ale Childermass dobrze wie, że ludzie w biedzie dorastają o wiele szybciej; on sam w jej wieku miał już za sobą zbyt wiele doświadczeń, żeby zostawić za sobą wszystkie złudzenia dzieciństwa. Choć doprawdy nie ma pojęcia, co mogło przyciągnąć ją do Vinculusa.

– Przyszedłem porozmawiać o twoim mężu.

Patrzy na niego zdumiona przez uchylone drzwi, jakby w pierwszej chwili nie była w stanie zrozumieć, o co mu chodzi. Nie ma w tym nic dziwnego, oczywiście: może nie powinien był przychodzić do niej do domu, jeśli ten rozsypujący się ze starości budynek da się w ogóle nazwać domem. Może powinien był spotkać się z nią gdzie indziej, odszukać ją w oberży albo zastąpić jej drogę na ulicy, żeby nie naruszać spokoju tego miejsca. Ale, jak zdążył się już dowiedzieć, Maggie Purvis nie bywa w oberżach i nieczęsto opuszcza dom. Nic dziwnego, myśli Childermass, jeśli wygląda jak dziecko, które może przewrócić lada podmuch wiatru; to świadczy o jej zdrowym rozsądku.

Patrzy na nią nagląco, a wtedy dziewczyna wzdycha i otwiera drzwi na oścież. Na jej twarzy nie ma lęku, jest jedynie ciekawość podszyta nieoczekiwanym zmęczeniem, jakby obcy mężczyzna wydał się jej kolejnym z wielu podobnych, nagabujących ją o obecną kryjówkę Vinculusa.

– Wejdź – mówi cicho, ale wyraźnie, i przywiera do framugi, pozwalając mu przejść. To nie powinno pójść tak gładko, jakby nie spodziewała się z jego strony żadnego niebezpieczeństwa, i Childermass kręci głową, kiedy zauważa jej naiwność: choć nie zwykł pouczać innych, tym razem obiecuje sobie w duchu przestrzec to dziecko przed wszystkimi możliwymi niebezpieczeństwami, jakie mogą je czekać ze strony nieznajomych mężczyzn, zwłaszcza jeśli zbyt ochoczo wpuszcza ich do własnego domu, nawet jeśli tak naprawdę nie ma w nim nic, co można zabrać. Kradzież to wcale nie najgorsze, co może cię spotkać ze strony obcych, Maggie Purvis, choć pewnie wydaje ci się, że wiesz już wszystko o zagrożeniach, jakie na ciebie czyhają.

A może, myśli, widząc jej zmęczone oczy, ona rzeczywiście o nich wie. Była przecież żoną – tak łatwo o tym zapomnieć, patrząc na jej szczupłą, dziecięcą sylwetkę – i prawdopodobnie Vinculus zdążył już pokazać jej, co tak naprawdę oznacza małżeństwo, nie zapominając o najdrobniejszych szczegółach. Jesteś mozaiką, Maggie Purvis, układem, w którym żadna karta nie pasuje do drugiej, ciekawość pięciolatki, ciało trzynastolatki dopiero wkraczającej w kobiecość i smutne oczy czterdziestolatki, która widziała w życiu zbyt dużo, żeby pozwolić się zaskoczyć.

– Nie wydajesz się zdziwiona – zauważa sucho, nie odwracając wzroku od dziewczyny. Maggie Purvis nie wytrzymuje jego uważnego spojrzenia: pochyla głowę i wpatruje się w podłogę.

– Nie jesteś pierwszy – odpowiada krótko i odruchowo poprawia sukienkę na płaskich, ledwo zarysowanych piersiach. A potem otula się szalem i siada na zdezelowanym stołku, zaciskając mocno kolana. Dlaczego wpuszczasz mnie do domu, dziewczyno, do diabła, chciałby po raz kolejny zapytać Childermass, ale kolejny rzut oka na Maggie Purvis rozwiewa jego wątpliwości. Nie boi się mężczyzn, myśli. Już nie.

– Nie ma go tutaj – stwierdza spokojnie i ściąga z głowy kapelusz. 

– Nie. – Jej głos jest tak cichy, że niemal niedosłyszalny. – Zniknął trzy miesiące temu. Powiedział, że ma coś ważnego do załatwienia na północy, ale od tej pory nie dał mi żadnego znaku życia.

Childermass opada na drugi stołek, nieco mniej zniszczony niż pierwszy, i z ulgą prostuje zmęczone zbyt długą jazdą nogi. Mebel chwieje się lekko pod jego ciężarem, ale wytrzymuje.

– I pewnie nie masz od niego żadnej wiadomości? – mruczy mężczyzna, zerkając ponuro na towarzyszkę.

Reakcja Maggie Purvis sprawia, że przez chwilę nie jest pewien, jak zareagować: dziewczyna unosi hardo głowę zupełnie nie dziecięcym gestem i patrzy na niego groźnie.

– A czemu pytasz? – rzuca ostro. – Jest ci winien pieniądze?

Nie mnie, ja tylko ściągam jego długi, ma zamiar powiedzieć Childermass, znów podając się za urzędnika. Kolejna maskarada: przygotował ją przecież starannie, nie z kaprysu, ale żeby przybliżyć się do celu. Ale kiedy otwiera usta, zawodzą go wszelkie słowa; nagle ma ochotę zaryzykować i odważyć się na szczerość. 

– Nie. – Przygląda się dziewczynie poważnymi ciemnymi oczami. – Jestem magiem.

Pewne rzeczy, nawet wypowiedziane na głos, wcale nie stają się ani odrobinę łatwiejsze, myśli z rezygnacją. Ale Maggie Purvis podrywa głowę, nagle pełna naiwnego entuzjazmu: to zabawne, jak w ułamku sekundy młodnieje na jego oczach, ze zmęczonej życiem kobiety znów zmieniając się w dziecko. Stołek zgrzyta po podłodze, spódnica szeleści cicho, przez chwilę muskając łydkę Childermassa, i po chwili dziewczyna już siedzi przy jego boku, wpatrując się w niego oczami okrągłymi ze zdumienia.

– Jesteś magiem, naprawdę! – wykrzykuje, niemal zachłystując się z wrażenia. Jej entuzjazm ma w sobie coś drażniącego; łatwiej byłoby chyba znieść poprzednią nieufność niż to nieoczekiwane zainteresowanie. Gdyby mogła, pewnie klasnęłaby w dłonie, myśli Childermass nieco zgryźliwie.

– Tak – mruczy ponuro. – Przynajmniej na to wygląda.

Maggie Purvis nie zauważa goryczy w jego głosie. Oblizuje wargi, podekscytowana, i patrzy na niego z zachwytem.

– Zupełnie jak Ned. – Zamyka oczy i przechyla głowę. – To znaczy Vinculus – poprawia się powoli, wymawiając imię przeciągle i z namysłem, jakby smakowała po kolei każdą literę tego dziwacznego pseudonimu. – Naprawdę ma na imię Ned, wiedziałeś?

Childermass przytakuje bezgłośnie, kiwając lekko głową.

– Gdybym nie wiedział, nie odnalazłbym ciebie.

A także wielu innych, dopowiada w myśli, we właściwym momencie gryząc się w język: nie ma powodu, żeby zrażać do siebie tę dziewczynę, jeśli jeszcze nie powiedziała mu nic ważnego. Ale Maggie Purvis, choć dziecinna i wciąż nieco naiwna, wydaje się niezłą obserwatorką: odruchowo zaciska dłonie, a w jej oczach pojawia się niepokój.

– Po co go szukasz? – pyta cicho. – Inni nie wierzą, że jest magiem. Mają go za szarlatana.

– A ty? – rzuca Childermass, unosząc brwi. Dziewczyna wzdraga się lekko i spuszcza wzrok.

– Tak właściwie nie wiem – przyznaje w przypływie szczerości. – Nigdy nie chciał pokazać mi swojej magii, chociaż go prosiłam.

Może nie miał czego, chciałby powiedzieć Childermass, przypominając sobie chytry uśmiech Vinculusa i jego tanie kuglarskie sztuczki. Ale zamiast tego wyciąga karty: pełnym napięcia ruchem kładzie na stół Cesarza i wpatruje się w niego z zamyśleniem. Ciemna plama w rogu obrazka rozpada się w jego oczach na dwa zupełnie różne kształty: chwilami jest tylko odciskiem niedomytego palca, chwilami znów przypomina czarnego ptaka w locie. Czy to właśnie na tym polega magia Neda Purvisa?

Nagle plama na karcie porusza się lekko, a Childermass mruga oczami, zaskoczony: nie spodziewał się, że odnajdzie tu jakąś magię. Ale nie, to tylko cień Maggie Purvis pada na kartę, ożywiając ją nieoczekiwanym złudzeniem, i mężczyzna unosi głowę: przez chwilę nie potrafi ukryć rozczarowania.

– Ty też masz namiot na Threadneedle Street? – pyta cicho dziewczyna. 

Childermass pogardliwie wykrzywia wargi, przypominając sobie żółty, obdarty namiot Vinculusa, ostatnie miejsce, gdzie ktokolwiek o zdrowych zmysłach mógłby czynić magię.

– Namiot? Nie. Jestem służącym. – Nie potrafi ukryć goryczy. – Służącym maga, Gilberta Norrella.

– Dlaczego?

Childermass odwraca twarz. To ostatnie pytanie, na które chciałby teraz odpowiadać.

– A dlaczego ty zostałaś żoną Neda? – rzuca.

Odpowiedź, choć odruchowa, trafia w samo sedno: Maggie Purvis przygryza wargę, na bladej skórze połyskuje świeży czerwony ślad. Ręce bawią się nerwowo luźnym kosmykiem włosów.

– Chcę zobaczyć, jak robisz magię – mamrocze, uciekając spojrzeniem przed czujnymi oczami mężczyzny.

– Nie, nie chcesz – prycha Childermass, obserwując ją uważnie.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo to smutna magia. I mało efektowna. Nie wyczaruję ci pięknych rzeczy, nowych sukien ani klejnotów, nie sprawię, że zaczniesz nagle czuć się szczęśliwa. Może są tacy, którzy byliby w stanie to zrobić, ale moja magia jest inna. Nie zobaczysz nic, tylko mgły i cienie.

– Nic nie szkodzi. – Maggie Purvis przełyka ślinę, patrzy na niego wygłodniałymi oczami, w których mężczyzna czyta trudną do zignorowania prośbę. – Ned nigdy nie pokazał mi żadnego zaklęcia. A prosiłam go tak wiele razy.

Childermass niepewnie porusza się na stołku: spodziewał się wszystkiego, ale nie tego. I, choć doskonale wie, że nie powinien, przez chwilę jest w stanie zrozumieć jej głód.

– Niech będzie – mruczy zachrypniętym głosem. – Ale jeszcze nie teraz. Odpowiesz mi najpierw na kilka pytań, dobrze?

Dziewczyna waha się przez chwilę, ale wreszcie kiwa głową.

– Skoro chcesz – zgadza się z odrobiną niepokoju. – Nie lubisz rzucać zaklęć, prawda?

– Nie wiem, czy nie lubię. Nie powinienem, to na pewno – wzdycha. – Nie każdy może pozwolić sobie na luksus bycia magiem.

– I tak po prostu ukrywasz to przed wszystkimi wokół? – pyta Maggie Purvis z niedowierzaniem. – Twój pan nie chce, żebyś umiał rzucać czary?

– Po co niby miałby chcieć? Jestem jego służącym, nie przyjacielem, dziewczyno, narobiłbym mu tylko niepotrzebnej konkurencji. A inni nie muszą wiedzieć, to nie ich sprawa. Przy naszym pochodzeniu łatwiej być służącym niż magiem, uwierz mi.

Maggie Purvis przygląda mu się ze współczuciem, bure, mysie włosy opadają na nieładną twarz. Dziecięce, choć już spracowane dłonie odruchowo gniotą rąbek szala.

– Ale to jakby żyć tylko po kawałku – zauważa wreszcie dziewczyna z powagą, z którą podobne banały może wygłosić jedynie piętnastolatka. – To chyba trudne podawać się za kogoś, kim się nie jest.

*

– To chyba trudne podawać się za kogoś, kim się nie jest.

Kobieta uwodzicielsko przechyla głowę, tanie kolczyki pobrzękują w rytm jej energicznych gestów. Za dużo, za dużo zmysłowości i taniego ginu, za dużo wszystkiego: nie wygląda na kogoś, kto znałby umiar w tym, co robi. Drewniane krzesło skrzypi nieprzyjemnie, twarde oparcie wrzyna się w ciało. Ledwo wyczuwalny zapach rozwieszonych gdzieniegdzie żółtych kwiatów dziewanny – odstrasza myszy lepiej niż kot – nie jest w stanie stłumić odoru cebuli i śledzia. Paskudne miejsce, myśli Childermass z niesmakiem, ale wyzywająco patrzy towarzyszce prosto w oczy.

– Wręcz przeciwnie, to akurat bardzo proste. – Śmieje się nieprzyjemnie. – Trudne jest tylko przekonywanie kogoś, że jest się nim naprawdę.

Kobieta wydyma wargi i obrzuca go kpiącym spojrzeniem.

– A kiedykolwiek ci się udało? Prawdziwy kapelusznik nie włożyłby na głowę czegoś takiego nawet wtedy, gdyby mu zapłacono.

– Może po prostu przegrałem zakład – prycha Childermass i wzrusza ramionami. – Nie przyszło ci to do głowy, Elsie Purvis?

Kobieta nie odpowiada, odrzuca włosy znad czoła na wpół niecierpliwym, na wpół zalotnym gestem. Childermass opiera brodę na dłoni i rozgląda się niechętnie po pomieszczeniu. W kącie oberży na rozklekotanych skrzypcach jakiś dzieciak wygrywa skoczną, choć jakby pijaną melodię, w której od czasu do czasu słyszy fragment szanty. Może rozpoznałby ją całkowicie, gdyby instrument grał choć odrobinę bardziej czysto. Dźwięk, znany i nieznany jednocześnie, wbija się w głowę jak ostrze noża, zgrzyta raz po raz kolejnym dysonansem, irytuje. Może dlatego chciała się spotkać właśnie w tym miejscu, nie w żadnym innym; ona też jest dysonansem, Elsie Purvis o rudawych włosach i zbyt pewnym siebie uśmiechu. Znam takie jak ty, oczywiście, szereg sióstr bliźniaczek, chociaż każda tak inna od pozostałych. Takie jak ty mieszkają w każdym portowym mieście, mewko.

– Też kiedyś przegrałam zakład – mruczy kobieta. Wspiera się na łokciach i obserwuje Childermassa spod gęstwiny długich rzęs. I na co ci to wszystko, Elsie Purvis? Nie oszukasz mnie, jak ja nie oszukałem ciebie.

– I co? – pyta mężczyzna, krzywiąc lekko wargi.

– I wyszłam za Neda. Pieprzony niefart, jeśli musisz wiedzieć.

– Tak to już jest z zakładami. – Childermass obrzuca beznamiętnym spojrzeniem majaczący tuż na wysokości jego oczu skąpy dekolt. – Pani Fortuna to zwykła dziwka, nikt ci o tym wcześniej nie powiedział?

Kobieta wybucha wysokim, piskliwym śmiechem.

– Mam wrażenie, że lepiej znasz się na tym niż na, jak to nazwałeś, panie kapeluszniku? – Wymachuje ręką wokół głowy, opalone, nerwowe palce migają w powietrzu, kreśląc niewidzialny czepek o wiele lepiej, niż kiedykolwiek zrobiłby to Childermass. – Faramuszkach, tak?

– Na czym mam się niby znać? – Childermass unosi brwi i szczerzy zęby w nieco wilczym uśmiechu. – Na dziwkach czy na Pani Fortunie?

– Na jednym i drugim.

– Nieszczególnie – prycha Childermass. Wyciąga z kieszeni kapciuch z tytoniem i fajkę; nabija ją metodycznie, spokojnymi, powolnymi ruchami, obserwując kobietę kątem oka. – A wyglądam na takiego, którego mogłyby się trzymać?

– Sądząc po tym, jak wygląda twój kapelusz, Pani Fortuna na pewno nie.

Childermass unosi głowę znad kapciucha z tytoniem.

– Jest aż tak źle? – mruczy sarkastycznie, mierząc ją złośliwym spojrzeniem.

– Och, jeszcze gorzej, niż ci się wydaje. – Elsie Purvis przechyla się nad stołem, obfity biust ociera się o rękę Childermassa, kiedy kobieta szybkim ruchem sięga do jego głowy i zdejmuje z niej kapelusz. – Bez niego wyglądasz o wiele lepiej. O wiele.

Opalone palce obrysowują krawędzie twarzy Childermassa, wsuwają się pieszczotliwie w jego włosy; większość mężczyzn na pewno uległaby pokusie, ale on pozostaje niewzruszony. Odsuwa się i splata ramiona, przyglądając się jej z lekką drwiną.

– Cóż – rzuca chłodno – chyba jednak znam się na dziwkach lepiej, niż myślałem.

Elsie Purvis czerwienieje. Zrywa się z krzesła i unosi dłoń, jakby chciała uderzyć go w twarz, ale wystarcza chwila namysłu, a jej twarz rozpogadza się i znów przybiera wyuczony, przymilny wyraz.

– Nie zamierzam ukrywać, kim naprawdę jestem – parska, zalotnie poprawiając włosy. – W przeciwieństwie do niektórych. Znasz się na kapeluszach jak ja na kryjówkach Neda i naprawdę nie wiem, które z nas jest bardziej żałosne. Sam zobacz, myślisz, że komukolwiek byłoby do twarzy w tym łachu?

Tobie, Elsie Purvis, myśli Childermass obojętnie, patrząc, jak kobieta naciąga na włosy wysłużone nakrycie głowy. Teraz wygląda dokładnie na osobę, którą jest: opada z niej cała wystudiowana zalotność, a krzywe, zadziorne spojrzenie spod ronda podniszczonego kapelusza zdradza jej prawdziwą naturę. A więc to takie z ciebie ziółko, dziewczyno, stwierdza, a kąciki jego ust wykrzywiają się w mimowolnym uśmiechu. Gdybyś urodziła się w innym miejscu i czasie, nie czekałabyś na mężczyzn w tej tawernie, a próbowałabyś poradzić sobie sama. Może nawet zaciągnęłabyś się na statek i dałabyś sobie radę na morzu. Chociaż tak naprawdę nic a nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Nie nadaję się na twoją ofiarę: wybierz sobie innego mężczyznę, mewko, takiego, który będzie w stanie docenić twoje wdzięki.

Elsie Purvis zauważa jego chłód i wydaje się przynajmniej częściowo odgadywać te myśli; ze złością ściąga z głowy kapelusz i ciska go z powrotem na stół.

– Ned nie jest taki zły, wiesz – rzuca wyzywająco. – Nie widziałam go od lat, a to najlepsze, co można powiedzieć o mężczyźnie. Jakimkolwiek, panie kapeluszniku.

Jej dłoń sunie po kolanie Childermassa, dotyka pasa, a po chwili wahania muska jego bok. Mężczyzna łapie ją mocno, zanim zdąży sięgnąć do kieszeni, i ściska w nadgarstku.

– A więc nie dziwki – mruczy Elsie Purvis. – Cóż, trudno. Czyli zostaje ci tylko Pani Fortuna.

– Niech będzie Pani Fortuna – zgadza się Childermass, przygryzając ustnik fajki. – Jeśli tak chcesz to nazywać.

Wydmuchuje kłąb dymu prosto w jej twarz i sam sięga do kieszeni. Ciska talię na podniszczony stół: rozsypują się rysunkami do góry, karta przy karcie, w całej ponurej okazałości. Wyblakłe postacie śledzą Elsie Purvis z obojętnością zastygłą raz na zawsze na malowanych twarzach. Childermass zauważa niechęć kobiety i śmieje się bezgłośnie.

– Spodziewałaś się złota? Och, one są o wiele ciekawsze niż jakiekolwiek pieniądze, zapewniam. Masz, oglądaj. I tak nie znalazłabyś w moich kieszeniach nic lepszego niż to.

Ale Elsie Purvis, zamiast sięgnąć po talię, dotyka ręką jego dłoni; Childermass z rozbawieniem oddaje jej fajkę, pozwalając się zaciągnąć.

– Uważaj. Jest mocny.

Mocniejszy, niż myślałaś, chciałby dodać, uśmiechając się ironicznie, kiedy słyszy tłumiony kaszel i widzi, jak w jej oczach stają łzy; gryząca w smaku marynarska mieszanka, którą nauczył się palić jeszcze na pokładzie Betty Jane, jest zdolna podrażnić gardło każdego nieprzyzwyczajonego, nieważne, od jak dawna paliłby inny tytoń. Ale choć Elsie Purvis nie jest w stanie znieść smaku tej mieszanki, wygląda na to, że miała już z nią wcześniej do czynienia: patrzy na niego uważnie i wykrzywia wargi.

– Powiedz, tak naprawdę jesteś marynarzem, panie kapeluszniku?

– Załóżmy, że tak. – Childermass na chwilę zamyka oczy: pod powiekami czuje sól i wodę, melodia szanty coraz silniej drażni jego uszy. Istnieją rany, które nie goją się nawet mimo upływu lat, a kto raz przeżył zatonięcie statku, tak naprawdę jakąś cząstką siebie i tak spoczywa na dnie razem z nim. – Jeśli to ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

– To sporo tłumaczy – zauważa Elsie Purvis kąśliwie.

– Czyżby? – mruczy Childermass. – A dokładnie co takiego?

Ale kobieta nie odpowiada. Z nieoczekiwanym zmęczeniem zwiesza ramiona i przygarbia się lekko, jakby sama myśl o tym pytaniu sprawiała jej ból.

– Nie lubię marynarzy – odzywa się wreszcie, szklistym wzrokiem wpatrując się w ścianę za plecami Childermassa. – Powinni zostać na morzu, tam, gdzie ich miejsce.

– Niektórzy zostają – zauważa Childermass, nie potrafiąc zapanować nad dreszczem, który przechodzi mu po plecach. Elsie Purvis nie zwraca uwagi na żal w jego głosie: jeszcze niżej pochyla głowę nad stołem, pogrążona we własnych wspomnieniach.

– Niektórzy, tak. A niektórzy wracają – odpowiada powoli. – Pani Fortuna sprzyja mężczyznom, nie kobietom. Żadna dziwka nie lubi konkurencji.

Childermass powoli kiwa głową, przyznając jej rację. Ale czuje, że role się odwróciły: tym razem to Elsie Purvis odsuwa się od niego z pełnym niechęci grymasem, w której mężczyzna instynktownie wyczuwa zwątpienie albo obawę. Nie jest osobą, która lubi przyznawać się do słabości, to dało się zauważyć już na pierwszy rzut oka.

– Zresztą wcale nie mam ochoty z tobą rozmawiać – rzuca kobieta szorstko, odzyskując rezon. – Idź sobie i daj mi spokój.

– I tylko tyle? – pyta Childermass kpiąco. – Żadnej efektownej uwagi? Żadnego komentarza? Zapewnień o tym, jak bardzo nienawidzisz mężczyzn?

Przez chwilę w jej oczach widać pęknięcie, jakby zmagała się właśnie z decyzją, co właściwie powinna zrobić. Jeszcze chwila i opowie coś więcej, myśli Childermass: to będzie długa historia, pełna soli i goryczy, zupełnie jak moja własna. Przez chwilę chciałby usłyszeć ją nie dla Vinculusa, nie dla Norrella, ale dla samego siebie.

Wrażenie trwa zaledwie ułamek sekundy: po chwili pryska, pozostawiając po sobie jeszcze więcej pytań niż do tej pory. Elsie Purvis na powrót osłania swoje sekrety murem nie do przebycia i patrzy na niego oczami obojętnymi jak te na jego rysunkach.

– Po prostu mnie nudzisz, panie kapeluszniku. Znam wystarczająco wielu marynarzy, spodziewałam się po tobie czegoś ciekawszego. – Wydyma wargi i patrzy na niego pogardliwie. – I wiesz, co jeszcze ci powiem? Nie podobają mi się te twoje rysunki.

*

– Nie podobają mi się te twoje rysunki – mówi powoli Maggie Purvis, pochylając się nad kartami. Pojedyncze kosmyki mysich włosów wysuwają się ze splecionego ciasno węzła i otaczają jej zamyśloną twarz. Childermass prycha ironicznie i wzrusza ramionami.

– Nic na to nie poradzę. Nie jestem rysownikiem, tylko służącym.

– Nie, nie o to chodzi. – Dziewczyna kręci głową, szukając odpowiednich słów. – Są takie ponure.

– Ponure? – Childermass patrzy na nią ze zdumieniem. Słyszał już wiele określeń, którymi nazywano jego karty, począwszy od „żałosne”, a skończywszy na „szkaradne”. Ale to jedno go zaskoczyło; nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się myśleć o tym w podobnych kategoriach. – Dlaczego?

– To te twarze. Wyglądają, jakby przeżyły już wszystko i nie wierzyły, że cokolwiek się zmieni. Zwłaszcza ta i ta. – Stuka palcem w Śmierć i Wisielca. – Nie mogłeś narysować ich inaczej?

Mężczyzna unosi brwi, ale nie odpowiada. Szybkim ruchem zgarnia karty z wyszczerbionego stolika i opiera głowę o ścianę; jest wilgotna i pokryta zaciekami, grudki złuszczającej się farby wplątują się w ciemne włosy, znacząc je płatkami bieli. Childermass oddycha głęboko, ignorując wdzierającą się do płuc stęchliznę, i niechętnie patrzy na dziewczynę. Jesteś bardzo przewidywalna, Maggie Purvis, nawet jeśli wydaje ci się, że potrafisz zrozumieć moje karty, a może nawet mnie samego. Gdyby to wszystko mogło być tak jednoznaczne, jak tego pragniesz.

– Muszą tak wyglądać – odzywa się chłodno. – Taka jest przyszłość, dziewczyno.

– Taka smutna? – pyta cicho Maggie Purvis.

Childermass wzrusza ramionami.

– Czy ja wiem, czy smutna? Masz też dobre karty, uwierz. Może tylko nie rzuciły ci się w oczy.

Przez chwilę tasuje karty, obracając je w dłoniach, aż wreszcie znajduje w talii Króla Kielichów. Zmęczonym gestem kładzie go na podniszczonym blacie. 

– Ta jest dobra, na przykład, przynajmniej mnie zawsze przynosiła szczęście – mówi zachrypniętym głosem. – Popatrz tylko na niego. To władca, ale i opiekun. Ojciec.

– Nie znałam mojego ojca – wyznaje szeptem Maggie Purvis.

– Ja też nie. – Childermass przygląda się jej uważnie, udając obojętność. – Ale nie wydaje mi się, żebyśmy mieli czego żałować.

Dziewczyna z namaszczeniem bierze kartę w dłoń i przysuwa do twarzy, na wysokość powiek, jakby próbowała spojrzeć przez nią na wylot. W jej bladoniebieskich oczach pojawia się wyraz skupienia, czoło marszczy się jakby od nadmiaru sprzecznych myśli.

– Podobny do ciebie.

Childermass ze zdumieniem zabiera jej z ręki kartę: gdyby powiedziała coś podobnego o Piątce Kielichów, nie czułby większego zdziwienia, raczej docenił jej intuicję. Ale między sobą a tym mężczyzną w wyblakłej niebieskiej szacie nie zauważa nawet odrobiny podobieństwa.

– Nie jestem jeszcze taki stary – prycha wreszcie z ironią, rezygnując ze zrozumienia sensu jej skojarzenia. – Nie sądzę. Nie wiem, w czym niby miałbym go przypominać.

– Nie umiem ci powiedzieć, ale tak właśnie jest – upiera się po dziecięcemu Maggie Purvis, a Childermass uśmiecha się krzywo: brakuje jeszcze tego, żeby tupnęła nogą, myśli cierpko. – Musiałbyś tylko rozpuścić włosy.

– Tylko? – parska Childermass, ale posłusznie unosi dłoń do włosów i zsuwa z nich wstążkę. Ciemne, potargane kosmyki otaczają chorobliwie bladą twarz, uwydatniając cienie pod oczami i chudość policzków. Maggie Purvis wzdycha cicho i wyciąga rękę, ale nie odważa się dotknąć jego skóry.

– Widzisz przyszłość zupełnie inaczej niż ja – mówi z odrobiną smutku.

– A jak ty ją widzisz? – pyta Childermass, unosząc lekko brwi: w dziewczynie nie ma odrobiny magii, gdyby było inaczej, wyczułby to od razu, kiedy tylko przestąpił próg tej rudery. Choć przeklinał swoją nadwrażliwość, bywały chwile, kiedy stawała się kolejnym drogowskazem, tak samo wiarygodnym jak karty. Ale ból głowy, jaki go dręczy, wywołany jest co najwyżej długą jazdą po okolicy i tym razem nie ma w nim niczego nadprzyrodzonego. Chociaż może się mylę, kręci głową Childermass, wpatrując się uważnie w towarzyszkę; może znów czegoś nie dostrzegam, to nie byłby przecież pierwszy raz.

– Co?...

– Nalej mi wody, dziewczyno.

Szkło jest mętne i niemal nie pozwala dostrzec, jak wiele wody znajduje się w naczyniu, ale jasne światło Oka Belasisa potrafiłoby pokonać i taką przeszkodę. Słowa zaklęcia nie są wcale skomplikowane i jedynym utrudnieniem okazuje się obecność Maggie Purvis, patrzącej na niego ze zdumieniem.

– Co robisz?

– Magię – chrypi Childermass, zaciskając dłoń na szklance.

Dziewczyna przytakuje skinieniem głowy, ale mężczyzna tak naprawdę ledwo zauważa ten gest: marszczy czoło i wpatruje się w naczynie tak intensywnie, jakby próbował zakląć je samym spojrzeniem, jakby od tego, co w nim zobaczy, mogła zależeć cała jego przyszłość. A jednak nic się nie dzieje: woda pozostaje tylko wodą, oczywiście, a Childermass z rezygnacją zwiesza ramiona. Może kiedyś będę wiedział, czy robię wszystko źle, czy po prostu w tym miejscu nie ma nawet odrobiny magii, myśli niechętnie. Może kiedyś.

– Nic nie widzę – mówi Maggie Purvis, marszcząc czoło. Wpatruje się w szklankę z napięciem, jakby oczekiwała, że wydarzy się coś jeszcze, ale przez mętne szkło nie przedostaje się nawet odrobina światła. Childermass marszczy brwi.

– Ja też nie – przyznaje z westchnieniem. Unosi szklankę do ust i opróżnia ją jednym haustem. – Dałaś się oszukać, dziewczyno, jak pierwsza naiwna. Nie robiłem wcale żadnej magii. To przecież tylko woda.

Chłodny płyn koi wysuszone rozmowami gardło, tłumi zdenerwowanie. Childermass przymyka oczy, jakby nawet teraz próbował odkryć to, czego nie dojrzał zaklęciem. Jak właściwie mogłaby smakować magia, zastanawia się, przełykając powoli łyk za łykiem. Czy pozostawia na języku nieprzyjemny, lekko mulisty smak, smak Yorku i bagiennego nurtu Ouse? Na pewno nie powinna być czysta i klarowna, nie, żadna magia taka nie jest, nieważne, co usiłuje sobie wmawiać Gilbert Norrell.

– Nic nie szkodzi. – Dziewczyna z nieoczekiwaną ufnością kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu, jakby wcale nie była świadkiem jego porażki. – Pokażę ci moją magię, chcesz?

Po co, chciałby odpowiedzieć Childermass, czując rosnącą niechęć; przecież cię zawiodłem, nie masz najmniejszych podstaw, żeby mi wierzyć. Dlaczego czepiasz się mnie z taką nadzieją, Maggie Purvis, jakbym rzeczywiście pokazał ci największe czary współczesnej magii? Jakbym ożywił na twoich oczach wszystkie posągi z katedry w Yorku? Ale to nie jest pytanie, na które czeka jego towarzyszka i dlatego Childermass sięga po fajkę.

– Twoja magia? – mruczy, przygryzając ustnik. – Jaka jest twoja magia, dziewczyno?

– Potrafię czytać ludzkie losy. Wystarczy, że podasz mi rękę.

Childermass waha się przez chwilę, ale wreszcie bez słowa protestu spełnia prośbę dziewczyny. Jego dłoń jest silna, szczupła i żylasta, o połamanych paznokciach; na tle dziecięcych rąk Maggie Purvis wygląda dziwnie złowrogo i Childermass ma wrażenie, że zdradza całą jego awanturniczą przeszłość, wszystkie bójki, w których brał udział, i sztormy, które udało mu się przeżyć. Ze zdumieniem spogląda, jak jego towarzyszka bierze ją delikatnie w swoje własne i uważnie ogląda jej wnętrze, poznaczone siatką blizn: jak będziesz w stanie odnaleźć między nimi te właściwe linie, dziewczyno, myśli Childermass, jeśli już dawno zatarły się pomiędzy skaleczeniami? Moje blizny zmieniły to, z czym się urodziłem, i piszą mój los zupełnie od nowa. Nie zrozumiesz tego, jesteś jeszcze za młoda.

Ale Maggie Purvis wciąż pilnie studiuje jego dłoń, wodząc po liniach opuszkami palców, jakby rzeczywiście próbowała szukać drogi w labiryncie. Kiedy się zastanawia, wystawia koniuszek języka jak mała dziewczynka. Przecież rzeczywiście nią jest, myśli Childermass, młodsza ode mnie o ponad dwadzieścia lat, od Vinculusa zapewne jeszcze więcej – trzydzieści, trzydzieści pięć? To najbardziej niedobrane małżeństwo, jakie tylko można sobie wyobrazić. I najdziwniejsza decyzja, jaką dało się podjąć.

– Jak długo jesteś jego żoną?

– Od dwóch lat – mruczy Maggie Purvis.

Mężczyzna mierzy ją uważnym spojrzeniem; następne pytanie powinno być właściwie oczywiste. Dlaczego w ogóle to zrobiłaś, dziewczyno? Co za diabeł cię opętał? Ale wystarczy jeden rzut oka na jej dziecinną twarz, żeby zrozumieć, że ona sama jest ostatnią osobą, która umiałaby na nie odpowiedzieć.

– Było warto? – Głos Childermassa brzmi nadspodziewanie łagodnie.

– Nie wiem. Ale nawet jeśli nie, co z tego? – Dziewczyna zerka na niego z powątpiewaniem. – Ty nie masz kobiety, prawda? Ale wcale jesteś z tym szczęśliwszy ode mnie.

Childermass kręci głową, a Maggie Purvis ściska lekko jego dłoń.

– Miałeś ją kiedyś, owszem – opowiada z namysłem, marszcząc brwi. – Widzisz, to linia małżeństwa, o, tutaj. Ale ona cię zostawiła, poszła za kimś bogatszym. Głupia była, bo, zobacz, linia Saturna pokazuje, że będziesz miał jeszcze szczęście, dużo szczęścia. Wrócisz bogaty i jej pokażesz, zobaczysz. Z młodą żoną. Jeszcze będzie żałować, że wybrała kogoś innego. – Ściska mocno jego dłoń, zanim wypuści ją z palców.

Kulą w płot, dziewczyno. Nie masz ani odrobiny talentu, nie widzisz na cudzych rękach nic poza tym, co sama chciałabyś zobaczyć.

Maggie Purvis podnosi ku niemu roziskrzone oczy.

– Miałam rację?

– Może. – Childermass wygina usta w niechętnym uśmiechu, kącik warg unosi się w gorzkim grymasie. Dym z fajki owiewa ich oboje.

– Nie opowiesz nic więcej?

– Po co? Zobaczymy, co przyniesie przyszłość.

*

– Zobaczymy, co przyniesie przyszłość. – Handlarka z wysiłkiem prostuje plecy, przeciągając się ze zmęczeniem, i obojętnie wzrusza ramionami. – Wróci albo nie wróci, dla mnie wszystko jedno. Chłop z niego był żaden, tak czy inaczej. – Przysiada na niskim zydelku, jednym ruchem ręki zgarniając obfitą spódnicę, i patrzy na Childermassa ponuro. – Pieniądze tylko przepijał, sam prawie nic nie zarobił, a mnie od ust odejmował. Nawet dzieciaka dać nie potrafił, darmozjad jeden, a przydałby się, oj, przydał. Teraz nie ma nawet z kim straganu zostawić.

Childermass bez słowa unosi brwi i obrzuca krytycznym spojrzeniem jej stragan ze starzyzną. Nie trzeba go zostawiać z nikim, nikt nie kupi garnków tak zużytych, że nawet Tamiza oddała je z powrotem miastu, ani znoszonych łachów, w których zapewne zdążyły zalęgnąć się dziesiątki pcheł. Nie znajdziesz żadnej przyszłości na tym straganie, Becky Purvis, chciałby powiedzieć, nie ma przyszłości dla kogoś, kto związuje swoje życie z rzeczami, których czas już dawno przeminął – i mimo wszystko milczy.

Przyklęka na bruku, zanurzając ręce w stertę zebranych przez kobietę śmieci, i odruchowo przegląda książki. Nie umiałby przepuścić żadnej okazji, lata służby u Norrella zrobiły swoje, choć oczywiście nie oczekuje, że wypatrzy coś ciekawego: stragan handlarki starzyzną to nie miejsce, w którym znajduje się księgi magii. W najlepszym razie może liczyć na tandetne broszurki o astrologii czy historie o elfach dla kucharek: bzdury, które nie zawierają w sobie żadnych przydatnych wiadomości.

Ale kiedy omiata wzrokiem książki, wśród bezwartościowych szpargałów wyławia jedną rzecz, która nieoczekiwanie przyciąga jego uwagę, jak klejnot znaleziony na śmietnisku. Mały, wysłużony tomik nie wygląda szczególnie okazale, nie, skórzana okładka jest wytarta i pełna plam, a grzbiet wypłowiały do tego stopnia, że nie da się odczytać tytułu. Ale mimo wszystko jest w nim coś, co sprawia, że Childermass powoli kartkuje książkę, obrzucając kolejne strony roztargnionym spojrzeniem. I chociaż nie czuje żadnej magii, promieniującej w koniuszkach palców, tomik wzbudza w nim trudny do wyjaśnienia ból.

Tak naprawdę jego znalezisko trudno nazwać książką, raczej niewielkim zbiorkiem rycin, fantazyjnych i przerażających jednocześnie. Childermass nie jest pewien, kto i w jakim celu zdecydował się wydać podobną rzecz, ale potrafi docenić urok niecodziennych rysunków: z jakichś względów przypominają mu o Yorku, choć nie takim, jaki pamięta najlepiej, mieście pełnym zniszczonych budynków i wąskich uliczek; nie, jest w tym coś innego, co budzi wspomnienie legend opowiadanych niegdyś przez Joan.

– Półtora szylinga – rzuca handlarka twardo. Childermass otrząsa się z zadumy i z udaną wzgardą odkłada książkę na miejsce. Podnosi się z klęczek, otrzepując kolana, i patrzy na kobietę z drwiącym uśmiechem.

– Półtora szylinga? A może jeszcze złotą gwineę? Za takie gryzmoły mogę ci dać co najwyżej sześć pensów, Becky Purvis. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażaj, że ktoś inny oprócz mnie zainteresuje się tym śmieciem. Wóz albo przewóz, lepiej decyduj się szybko, zanim się rozmyślę. Potem sprzedasz to najwyżej w cenie papieru na rozpałkę.

Nie wie, czy skutkuje jasne postawienie sprawy, czy to, że zna jej imię, ale handlarka kapituluje: zabiera sześciopensówkę z jego ręki, wzruszając ramionami, i niechętnie spluwa na bruk.

– Kiepska transakcja – mamrocze – ale niech będzie moja strata. Powiedzże lepiej, jakie wiatry cię do mnie przywiały, bracie, bo nie wyglądasz mi na takiego, co skupuje stare papiery. Raczej na kogoś, kto sam ma sporo rzeczy do sprzedania.

Childermass wykrzywia twarz w nieco drapieżnym grymasie.

– Mam parę starych kapeluszy – przyznaje. – I trochę innych szmat. Wyglądają na takie, które pasowałyby do twojego straganu.

Becky Purvis przez chwilę żuje tytoń, łypiąc na niego podejrzliwie.

– Lepiej powiedz, czego chcesz naprawdę – mruczy wreszcie ostrzegawczo.

– Właściwie to szukam twojego męża.

Handlarka, choć obdarzona sporą tuszą, błyskawicznie podrywa się z zydelka. Trudno zaprzeczyć, że jest nadspodziewanie energiczna, ciemne włosy falują przy każdym ruchu, a wydatny nos porusza się jak u zwierzęcia, które wietrzy zagrożenie. Może to odrobina gorącej cygańskiej krwi, widoczna w jej wyrazistych rysach, sprawia, że nawet nie próbuje ukryć gniewu, choć, inaczej niż Elsie Purvis, nie wydaje się czuć złości do nikogo poza własnym mężem. Gdybym był Vinculusem, myśli Childermass, nie pokazywałbym się tu już nigdy, a jeśli już, to przynajmniej nie odwracałbym się do niej plecami. 

Unosi brwi, a Becky Purvis macha w jego stronę opaloną dłonią.

– Och, równie dobrze możesz szukać wiatru w polu, bracie! Wywędrował gdzieś w świat, jak zwykle, i przepuszcza resztki pieniędzy. Taki sam z niego mag jak z ciebie kapelusznik. – Bierze się pod boki i patrzy na niego podejrzliwie. – Komuś je ukradł, kiedy spał? Chyba jakiemuś ostatniemu łachmycie, jeśli ten na twojej głowie to najlepszy z nich.

– Sam wywędrował? Tak po prostu? – prowokuje ją Childermass, lekkim uśmiechem kwitując uwagę o kapeluszniku; oczywiście, nie sądził, że kobieta uwierzy w jego opowieść. Tak naprawdę nikt by nie uwierzył. – Czy może ktoś mu pomógł?

Rumieniec na policzkach Becky Purvis nie wydaje się oznaką wstydu, ale raczej triumfu: choć kobieta odwraca głowę, Childermass i tak dostrzega na jej twarzy ślad zwycięskiego uśmiechu.

– No dobrze, nie sam. Na cztery wiatry wygnałam darmozjada, a co! Miał wrócić, jak się zarabiać nauczy. – Kobieta posyła kroplę śliny pod nogi, wypluwając resztki tytoniu do żucia. – Widocznie jeszcze się nie nauczył. Cóż, może kiedyś nabierze rozumu.

– Ja bym na to nie liczył.

– Ja też nie. Ale nieszczególnie mi to przeszkadza. – Becky Purvis przewraca oczami. – Powinnam była wiedzieć, kiedy się z nim kładłam. Wytatuowany był jak złodziej, najlepszy dowód, że uczciwie pieniędzy nie zarobi. Zresztą, niechby i był złodziejem, a co mi tam! Lepszy taki fach niż żaden. Ale żeby nie umiał wykarmić własnej kobiety, to już o wiele gorzej.

– Łysy jak kolano? – Childermass śmieje się nieprzyjemnie. – Bez pensa przy duszy?

– Och, żebyś wiedział, bracie. Raz przyniosłam do domu gwineę. Szczere złoto, trafiło się jak ślepej kurze ziarno. Schowałam ją przed nim, to jasne, ale znalazł ją i tak, niech go wszyscy diabli, akurat wtedy miał nosa do pieniędzy! Nie uwierzysz, co było dalej. Myślałam, że przepuści ją albo na jakieś szpargały, albo na gin, jak zwykle, ale nie. No, dalej: co ty byś z nią zrobił?

– Nie wiem. – Childermass obojętnie wzrusza ramionami. Przez chwilę myśli o wszystkich latach pracy u Norrella i pieniądzach, które od niego dostawał. Wspomnienie kilkakrotnie przepłaconego Ormskirka uwiera go do tej pory, tak samo jak pamięć o wszystkich monetach, które wydał, żeby za plecami pracodawcy dowiedzieć się więcej o magii. – Pewnie bym zaoszczędził na czarną godzinę.

– No to on zrobił to samo. W zasadzie.

– To znaczy? – podchwytuje Childermass. Handlarka patrzy na niego triumfalnie.

– Połknął ją, bracie. Po prostu wziął ją i połknął.

– Co? – Po raz pierwszy, odkąd zaczął rozmawiać z Becky Purvis, Childermass nie potrafi ukryć zaskoczenia. – Dlaczego?

– Był trochę wstawiony, fakt – zgadza się handlarka, z rezygnacją rozkładając ręce. – To nie była pierwszyzna, zawsze wygadywał dziwne rzeczy o magach i innych dziwadłach. Ale wtedy powiedział coś, czego nie rozumiem do dzisiaj. Jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, Becky, nasz dzieciak powinien być cały ze złota, tak, szczerozłoty i okrąglutki jak ta cholerna gwinea, więc przestań się na mnie dąsać, głupia kobieto. Tak właśnie mówił, bracie, jak obłąkaniec! W sumie sama nie mam pojęcia, czemu to zapamiętałam. Już wtedy powinnam wiedzieć, że brak mu piątej klepki.

– Dzieciak cały ze złota – powtarza Childermass z namysłem, marszcząc brwi. Przez chwilę ma wrażenie, że usłyszał coś bardzo istotnego, co powinien zrozumieć – ale wciąż ucieka mu sedno opowieści Becky Purvis. – I co dalej?

– Nic. Cokolwiek postanowił w tej swojej zapijaczonej łepetynie, to i tak nie miało znaczenia. – W głosie handlarki pobrzmiewa nuta żalu. – Nie było dzieciaka ze złota. Do diabła, nie było żadnego dzieciaka. 

Ale w tym samym momencie, jakby zadając kłam jej słowom, zza straganu wynurza się może ośmioletnia dziewczynka, ciemnowłosa i śniada jak sama Becky Purvis, i drobną rączką ściska spódnicę handlarki. Childermass uśmiecha się pod nosem, ale nie przeszkadza: zaciekawiony obserwuje, jak dziewczynka przysiada u stóp kobiety, patrząc na obcego mężczyznę z niepokojem. 

Becky Purvis podchwytuje jego pobłażliwe spojrzenie i znów czerwienieje.

– A kogo miałabym karmić, Neda? – prycha z nadspodziewaną złośliwością. – Nie da się żyć w pojedynkę, bracie. A ta chudzinka wiele nie skubnie. Lepiej ona niż te pieprzone wróble. Przynajmniej w podzięce nie narobi mi na głowę.

– Wszystko się zgadza – mruczy Childermass, kiwając głową. – Poza jednym. Czemu twoja chudzinka przed chwilą wyjęła mi z kieszeni karty, Becky Purvis.  
Dziewczynka łowi jego spojrzenie i jednym krokiem chowa się za masywną sylwetką handlarki. Childermass z rozbawieniem unosi brwi. Oczywiście, że czuł, jak mała obmacuje jego płaszcz, próbując zlokalizować łup, i mógł przerwać to w każdej chwili; ale mała złodziejka zaintrygowała go wystarczająco, żeby pozwolić jej działać.

– Och, do diabła, mała, nie skrzywdzę cię przecież. – Śmieje się ochryple i wzrusza ramionami. – Sam byłem kiedyś takim samym dzieciakiem. Nie zostawiaj z nią straganu, Becky Purvis, jeśli nie chcesz po powrocie znaleźć na nim o połowę mniej rzeczy. Zwłaszcza tych błyszczących i kolorowych.

– Już ja wiem, kto tu kradnie na potęgę. – Duża, spracowana dłoń handlarki przyjaźnie targa czuprynę dziecka. – Kupiłeś książkę za bezcen, zgadza się? To teraz zapłać małej za karty i będziemy kwita. Dostaniesz swoją talię i rozstaniemy się w spokoju.

Childermass uśmiecha się i kręci głową.

– Nie załatwiam interesów w ten sposób – parska z rozbawieniem, wyciągając rękę. – Nie są ci potrzebne, to tylko stare karty, w dodatku sam je rysowałem. A nie jestem wielkim rysownikiem, uwierz, i od nikogo nie dostaniesz za moją kreskę złamanego pensa.

– A ile zapłacisz za to, że cię nie wydam? – Oczy kobiety mrużą się lekko, twarz wykrzywia w chytrym grymasie. – Wiemy przecież, coś ty za jeden, bracie, znamy takich jak ty, ja i ona. Paser, szuler, złodziej, a może też morderca? Takie samo ladaco jak Ned, do diabła.

Po raz kolejny Childermass wybucha śmiechem.

– A więc przez cały czas chodziło ci właśnie o coś takiego? Nie bawię się w paserstwo, Becky Purvis, to marny pomysł na zarobek. Zyskać da się niewiele, a wygrać można najwyżej stryczek, więc niech diabli wezmą takie interesy. 

– I niby mam w to uwierzyć? – prycha Becky Purvis.

– To wezwij konstabla, śmiało. Ciekawe, kto bardziej ucierpi. – Childermass krzyżuje ramiona i patrzy na nią wyzywająco. – Nie mam nic do ciebie, Becky Purvis, ani do twojej małej. Żyjcie sobie, jak wam wygodniej. Ale nie próbujcie zadzierać z silniejszymi od siebie, bo któregoś dnia źle na tym wyjdziecie. No już, oddawaj te karty. Zwietrzyłaś szansę łatwego zarobku, co? No to powiem ci jedno, i to zupełnie za darmo. – Marszczy brwi. – Nikt nie powiedział, że kiedykolwiek będzie łatwo.

*

– Nikt nie powiedział, że kiedykolwiek będzie łatwo. – Childermass uśmiecha się niechętnie i zabiera rękę z jej uścisku. – Poza tobą i tym wszystkim, co wyczytałaś z mojej dłoni. Do diabła, dziewczyno, pogadamy o tym, kiedy będziesz w moim wieku. Sama wtedy zobaczysz, jak spełniają się podobne wróżby. Ostatnie, na co mam ochotę, to dyskutować z kimkolwiek o tym, co było kiedyś.

Leniwym ruchem podnosi się ze stołka, prostując zmęczone podróżą ciało, i przeciąga się lekko. A potem sięga po płaszcz, porzucony w kącie pokoju, i wsuwa talię do kieszeni.

– Nie idź – prosi Maggie Purvis i rozpaczliwym gestem chwyta go za rękaw koszuli. – Nie odpowiedziałam jeszcze na twoje pytania. Nie chciałam cię rozdrażnić moimi wróżbami. Nie gniewaj się na mnie, proszę.

– Nie idę – mruczy Childermass, szorstko wyplątując nadgarstek z jej uścisku. – I wcale się na ciebie nie gniewam. Chcę tylko zajrzeć do mojego konia.

– Mogę iść z tobą? – pyta dziewczyna nieśmiało. Childermass krzywi się lekko, ale wreszcie niechętnie kiwa głową: tak naprawdę wolałby chociaż przez chwilę odpocząć od tej dziewczyny, jej żywej paplaniny i nienaturalnego entuzjazmu: zawiódł ją przecież, nie pokazał jej magii, jaką chciała zobaczyć, więc dlaczego jeszcze nie wyrzuciła go za drzwi, zatrzaskując je z drugiej strony? Ale nie może zabronić jej wyjścia na jej własne podwórze.

Podwórze przed budynkiem jest niewielkie i zabiedzone tak samo jak pokój, w którym rozmawiali do tej pory. Piwowar grzebie kopytem w ziemi, skubiąc smętne resztki trawy, ale na widok swojego pana unosi łeb i rży cichutko, wstrząsając ciemną grzywą. Childermass podchodzi do konia, kładzie dłoń na miękkim czole: Piwowar przyjmuje pieszczotę z wdzięcznością, jak zwykle: przymyka oczy i trąca nosem łokieć Childermassa. Przynajmniej jedna istota, która cieszy się na mój widok, myśli mężczyzna nieco zgryźliwie i przez ułamek sekundy przytula twarz do końskiego łba, czoło przy czole. Potargane ciemne włosy wplątują się w grzywę Piwowara, znowu zlewają się ze sobą, jeździec i koń, zupełnie jak przez ostatnie kilka dni, zupełnie jak podczas każdej podróży.

– Jesteście bardzo podobni – mówi Maggie Purvis cicho, niemal z namaszczeniem, a wtedy Childermass unosi głowę znad końskiej szyi.

– Tak samo ciemni i paskudni? – rzuca, mrużąc oczy.

– Nie. Nie wiem. Nie o to mi chodziło. – Dziewczyna przestępuje z nogi na nogę i z zakłopotaniem wbija wzrok w ziemię. – Mogę też go pogłaskać?

– On gryzie – ostrzega Childermass z przebłyskiem humoru w ciemnych oczach. Maggie Purvis waha się przez chwilę, ale ostrożnie kładzie dłoń na miękkich końskich chrapach. Przez chwilę gładzi je powolnymi, niepewnymi ruchami i nagle cofa rękę z głośnym okrzykiem, raczej zaskoczenia niż bólu.

– Prawie mnie ugryzł!

– Mówiłem – mruczy Childermass, uśmiechając się pod nosem, i nie potrafi powstrzymać się od poklepania konia po szyi. – Piwowar nie lubi obcych.

– Tak samo jak ty.

– Tak samo jak ja – przytakuje Childermass z odrobiną ironii. – Jak widać, unikam ich za wszelką cenę. Nawet szczuję ich własnym koniem. 

Maggie Purvis próbuje się roześmiać, ale dźwięk sprawia wrażenie wymuszonego, jakby tak naprawdę walczyła z narastającym napięciem. Przez chwilę mierzy Childermassa poważnym spojrzeniem bladoniebieskich oczu i zbiera się na odwagę, żeby zagadnąć go o coś, do czego najwyraźniej brakuje jej śmiałości.

– Dlaczego nazwałeś go Piwowar? – pyta wreszcie.

– Też byś go tak nazwała, gdyby w twojej obecności oskubał bezczelnie cały chmiel z żerdzi, i to jako źrebak. – Childermass unosi brwi. – Ale nie o to chciałaś zapytać. Dalej, o co ci chodzi, dziewczyno? Nic ci przecież nie zrobię. Najwyżej nie odpowiem.

Maggie Purvis niepewnie kiwa głową.

– Mówisz, że nie umiesz rysować – odzywa się cicho – ale to przecież nieprawda. Te karty są smutne, za smutne, ale to wcale nie znaczy, że nie umiałbyś naszkicować czegoś innego, gdybyś tylko chciał. Może właśnie powinieneś. – Bierze głęboki wdech, jakby przymierzała się właśnie do zadania ponad jej siły. – Narysujesz coś dla mnie?

Childermass zagryza wargi, jakby dręczyło go jakieś niejasne wspomnienie, widmo wyśnionego dawno koszmaru. Ktoś już prosił mnie o rysunek, nie, domagał się go ode mnie, myśli, oddychając ciężko – i czuje, jak pieką go oczy. A potem uspokaja się i patrzy na Maggie Purvis: jego uśmiech jest zmęczony i nadspodziewanie poważny.

– Nie, dziewczyno, nie ma mowy. Rysuję zawsze dla siebie, nie dla obcych. Ale powiem ci coś lepszego. Mam w jukach coś, co mogłoby ci się spodobać.

Przez chwilę zręcznie manipuluje dłońmi przy siodle, rozpinając klamry, i przerzuca sakwę przez ramię. Uwolniony od ciężaru Piwowar przyjaźnie trąca go łbem, a Childermass uśmiecha się mimowolnie, wplatając palce w jego grzywę.

– Niech chwilę odpocznie – mruczy. – Skoro chcesz, żebym jeszcze został.

– Chcę.

Ta prosta, zwięzła odpowiedź, w której tym razem nie ma ani odrobiny nieśmiałości, sprawia, że Childermass nie znajduje słów – i dlatego milknie. Nie odzywa się, kiedy wracają do sypiącego się ze starości budynku i z powrotem zajmują swoje miejsca na zniszczonych stołkach, nie przerywa ciszy, nabijając fajkę, i zachowuje milczenie, kiedy słyszy kolejne pytania. Dopiero kiedy dziewczyna patrzy na niego z niepokojem, Childermass wygrzebuje z sakwy książkę z rycinami, którą znalazł na straganie Becky Purvis, i pokazuje ją, wciąż bez jednego słowa. Oczy Maggie Purvis lśnią entuzjazmem, ręce lekko drżą z podniecenia.

– Jakie piękne – szepcze, wodząc palcem po podniszczonych stronach. – O wiele piękniejsze niż twoje karty. – Przygryza wargę. – To znaczy…

Śmiech Childermassa jest suchy i pełen zmęczenia, ale nie ma w nim urazy.

– Nie musisz się tłumaczyć, dziewczyno – odzywa się wreszcie. – Oglądaj dalej. Nigdy zresztą nie twierdziłem, że potrafię rysować.

– Nie chodzi o to. – Maggie uśmiecha się z zakłopotaniem. – One nie istnieją, prawda?

– Nie wiem. Ja żyję tymi światami, dziewczyno. To nie znaczy, że muszę je rysować, po prostu je widzę. Nie da się ich tak po prostu przełożyć na papier.

– Chciałabym zobaczyć je kiedyś. Tak naprawdę.

Ja też, ma na końcu języka Childermass, ale choć udaje mu się nad sobą zapanować, niewypowiedziane słowa pozostawiają gorycz w jego ustach. Co z tego, że kamienne rumowiska i drzewa o poskręcanych konarach zjawiają się niekiedy w jego snach, skoro i tak nie jest w stanie zbliżyć się do tamtego świata? Nie ma nawet z kim o tym rozmawiać; Norrell odciąłby się od tych pejzaży tak samo, jak odciął się od jego kart, i nic by z tego nie wyszło. Ty też się do tego nie nadajesz, dziewczyno.

– To niezwykłe. – Maggie Purvis nie jest w stanie ukryć kolejnego przypływu entuzjazmu. – Nie miałam pojęcia, że książki mogą tak wyglądać. Żadnych napisów, żadnych słów, tylko same rysunki. Nigdy nie oglądałam takiej jak ta. 

Myślę, że w ogóle nigdy nie oglądałaś żadnej książki, chciałby powiedzieć Childermass, ale znów w ostatniej chwili gryzie się w język.

– Podejrzewam, że nie umiesz czytać? – mruczy ze zrozumieniem.

Maggie Purvis w milczeniu kręci głową.

– Ned umiał. Nauczył mnie pisać kilka słów, moje imię, nasze nazwisko. Próbowałam nauczyć się sama, ale jakoś nie wyszło. Zbierałam ogłoszenia.

Childermass unosi brwi, kiedy w jej rękach widzi plik pamfletów wymierzonych w wędrownych magów. Rozpoznaje nawet ulotkę, którą drukowali nie tak dawno temu na polecenie Norrella: paszkwil pióra Lascellesa, jego zdaniem zbyt ostry, ale jego pracodawcy spodobał się wyjątkowo i tylko dlatego zdecydowali się na druk.

– Miał dużo występów – mówi dziewczyna z dumą. – I jeździł czasem po całym Londynie. Czytał mi te ulotki, to zapowiedzi jego występów, rozklejał je wszędzie. Mówił, że czasem przychodzą tłumy. Widziałeś jego namiot, prawda?

– Tak – przyznaje Childermass z zadumą, przygryzając fajkę w zębach, i bierze ulotki z ręki Maggie Purvis. Ich dłonie stykają się przez chwilę, o ułamek sekundy dłużej, niż powinny, a wtedy dziewczyna patrzy na niego spłoszona i czerwienieje.

– Ty umiesz czytać, prawda? – pyta zachrypniętym głosem i patrzy na niego rozpaczliwie, jakby miała do niego kolejną prośbę. Ale kiedy Childermass wygina wargi w nieco drwiącym uśmiechu, rumieńce na jej policzkach płoną jeszcze bardziej. – Głupie pytanie, w końcu jesteś magiem. I na pewno masz dużo ksiąg.

Childermass śmieje się z goryczą.

– To księgi mojego pana, nie moje własne. Co z tego, że czasem mogę do nich zajrzeć za jego plecami? To nie wystarczy, sama powinnaś o tym wiedzieć. Ty umiesz pisać kilka słów, ja przeczytałem kilka ksiąg, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że i tak niewiele potrafimy.

– Nie masz żadnych swoich?

– Mam, trzy. – Mężczyzna drwiąco wykrzywia wargi. – Ogromna biblioteka, prawda? Jedna z największych w kraju.

Ale Maggie Purvis nie zwraca uwagi na jego ironię.

– Pokażesz? – pyta łagodnie. I Childermass z rezygnacją kiwa głową, sięgając po sakwę. Może tak naprawdę, myśli, czekałem na to pytanie. Może ona jest jedyną osobą, której moje żałosne księgi będą w stanie zaimponować na tyle, żeby opowiedziała mi to, co chcę usłyszeć. Trzy tomy, które zawsze noszę ze sobą: to śmieszne, naprawdę.

– To nie magiczna księga – zauważa podejrzliwie Maggie Purvis, wskazując na Biblię. Childermass uśmiecha się smutno.

– Może i nie – przytakuje, przez chwilę widząc przed oczami twarz matki. – Ale tak naprawdę nie ma to dla mnie znaczenia.

Maggie Purvis kiwa głową, przyjmując jego wyjaśnienia za dobrą monetę, i sięga po pozostałe książki. Pozbawiony ilustracji, zapisany drobną, niewyraźną czcionką Ormskirk nie wzbudza jej wielkiego zainteresowania; kartkuje go szybko i niedbale, a po chwili odkłada z powrotem na stół. Masz niezły instynkt, dziewczyno, tak naprawdę nie ma w nim nic interesującego, myśli Childermass z pełnym goryczy uznaniem i podaje jej trzecią książkę, tę najcenniejszą, najbardziej wartościową, przynajmniej dla niego samego: „Dziecięce lata Króla Kruków”. Maggie Purvis bierze tomik z jego ręki i przegląda nieco uważniej niż pozostałe, zatrzymując się na dłużej przy niektórych rycinach. Wreszcie unosi głowę znad stołu.

– Chciałabym kiedyś nauczyć się czytać – wyznaje z odrobiną skrępowania, jakby jej marzenie było czymś wstydliwym, czego należy się wstydzić. – Tak naprawdę, nie pojedyncze litery. Wtedy czułabym się, jakbym znała magię.

– W czytaniu nie ma żadnej magii – stwierdza Childermass kwaśno. – Tylko rozwiejesz sobie część złudzeń. Nie warto.

Sięga po książki i starannie układa je z powrotem do sakwie, jedną po drugiej: Biblia, Ormskirk, „Dziecięce lata Króla Kruków”, od wielu lat ten sam zestaw. Zatrzymuje się dopiero przy tomiku z rycinami: zaciska mocno dłoń na okładce i zastanawia się przez chwilę. Widzi, jak oczy Maggie Purvis śledzą pożądliwie każdy jego ruch – i wyciąga tomik w jej stronę.

– A Ned? – odzywa się z namysłem. – Czy trzymał w domu jakieś księgi?

*

– Czy trzymał w domu jakieś księgi? – pyta Childermass po raz kolejny, starając się nie zdradzać zbyt wyraźnie rosnącej frustracji. Ciężki but z rozmachem kopie nogę od stołu, ale twarz pozostaje chłodna i uprzejma, jak przystało na urzędnika, za którego ma zamiar się podawać. Ale Nan Purvis wyraźnie wypiła poprzedniego wieczoru zbyt wiele, a może tylko jest zbyt niewyspana, żeby zwracać uwagę na jego przedstawienie: chowa twarz w dłoniach, opiera łokcie na stole i pojękuje, jakby nawet dźwięk jego cichego głosu sprawiał jej fizyczny ból.

– Powiem wszystko, tylko postaw mi pan butelkę ginu. Albo lepiej dwie. – Kładzie czoło na blacie, patrząc na niego przekrwionymi oczami. – Za trzy opowiem nawet, z kim się pieprzył za moimi plecami, kiedy myślał, że nie patrzę, tylko dajże mi pan pić, do diabła! Głowa mi zaraz pęknie.

Childermass kiwa głową i podnosi się z krzesła: po chwili wraca z ginem i dwoma cynowymi kubkami. Stawia je z rozmachem przed Nan Purvis i sadowi się na poczerniałym z brudu krześle tuż naprzeciw kobiety. Kiedy jego towarzyszka z westchnieniem ulgi nalewa alkoholu do szklanki, aż po sam brzeg, a potem rozchlapuje go na blat stołu, kiedy próbuje trzęsącą się ręką unieść naczynie do ust, nie potrafi ukryć posępnego uśmiechu. Sam miałby ochotę rozmasować bolące skronie, a potem złapać butelkę z ginem i pić, pić aż do dna: zadanie, które dał mu Norrell, okazało się nie tylko niewdzięczne, ale przede wszystkim żałosne.  
Nie tego spodziewałem się po Nan Purvis, myśli z niechęcią: może kiedyś rzeczywiście lgnęli do niej mężczyźni, jak się dowiedziałem, ale teraz nie zachwyciłaby już nikogo. Wcześniej zdążył się dowiedzieć, że najstarsza żona Vinculusa ma czterdzieści pięć lat, i wyobraził ją sobie podobną do Elsie Purvis, tyle że nieco starszą. Ale tym razem intuicja go zawiodła: kobieta, która siedzi naprzeciwko niego, to zaledwie strzęp człowieka, cień osoby, o której mu opowiadano. Wygląda na przynajmniej piętnaście więcej, niż liczy sobie naprawdę: postarzają ją trzęsące się dłonie, nabrzmiałe żyły i ciemne cienie pod oczami. A przede wszystkim pełne goryczy, zaciśnięte usta, z których o wiele częściej da się usłyszeć przekleństwo niż śmiech. Nic dziwnego, że to zatajono: ludzie wolą komedie od tragedii, a starzejąca się zdobywczyni męskich serc brzmi o wiele lepiej niż wycieńczona pijaczka. 

Childermass patrzy na Nan Purvis, próbując zmusić się do powiedzenia czegoś błyskotliwego, co przekonałoby ją o szczerości jego intencji. Ale nad kubkiem ginu ciężko jest zachowywać lekkość myśli, myśli niechętnie, nawet jeśli rzeczony kubek należy do kogoś innego, nie do ciebie. Dlatego tylko bębni palcami w stół, koncentrując się na porysowanym blacie, i zmusza do zignorowania alkoholu, choć, jeśli ma być szczery, ukrywanie, jak chętnie napiłby się razem z towarzyszką, wymaga od niego dużo większego wysiłku, niż przypuszczał.

– Więc miał je czy nie miał? – powtarza, nie ukrywając lekkiej niecierpliwości. To działa na kobietę otrzeźwiająco: na chwilę odstawia kubek na stół i przygląda mu się mętnymi od alkoholu, szklistymi oczami.

– Księgi? Akurat! – parska i wzrusza ramionami. – Jakby nas było stać na jakąkolwiek księgę, nawet gdyby przehandlował cały nasz majątek. A przehandlowałby wszystko, rozumiesz pan? Wszystko! Wszystko za swój przeklęty żółty namiot, za jakieś zabazgrane świstki i usmolone papiery. Tego się nie da wsadzić do gęby, o nie, chciałabym zobaczyć tego, który żre księgi zamiast chleba, do diabła! Ciekawe, czy najadłby się nimi do syta.

– Jakoś trudno mi w to uwierzyć – rzuca Childermass i tłumi cisnące się mu na usta przekleństwo. – Tylko na namiot i szpargały? Naprawdę na nic więcej?

Nan Purvis mierzy go nieufnym spojrzeniem.

– No dobrze, masz pan rację. To było na początku. Potem był gin. Posprzedawał te swoje szpargały za całkiem niezłe pieniądze. Ale księgi tam nie było, słowo daję.

– Niech będzie. Mniejsza o księgi – mruczy Childermass uspokajająco. – Może to rzeczywiście nie jest to, czego powinienem szukać. Opowiesz mi więcej o Nedzie?

I opowiada, rzeczywiście. Strumień jej słów jest rwany i chaotyczny, jakby nie za bardzo potrafiła nad nim zapanować – o, coraz bardziej widać, że nie żałuje sobie alkoholu nie tylko teraz, ale i w inne dni – ale dzięki temu nie przemilcza niczego, co mogłoby zainteresować Childermassa. Dlatego mężczyzna słucha jej, coraz wyżej unosząc brwi, i wreszcie składa w spójną całość rozsypane fragmenty historii życia Vinculusa. Oczywiście, jak mógł się tego spodziewać, mag z Threadneedle Street nie jest nawet w połowie tak tajemniczy, za jakiego chciałby uchodzić. Naprawdę nazywa się Ned Purvis i choć rzeczywiście urodził się w Londynie, jego ojciec pochodzi z małej wioski w hrabstwie York. Nie ma w tym nic magicznego, ot, zwykła historia prostego łotrzyka, który postanowił przerosnąć swoje bękarcie dziedzictwo i wyruszyć w świat, wcale nie tak bardzo różna od jego własnej. Childermass kręci głową: może powinien poczuć sympatię czy zrozumienie, ale jak na razie jedynym uczuciem, które odzywa się w nim, gdy patrzy na kobietę, jest trudna do wyjaśnienia irytacja.

– A więc nazwał się Vinculusem. – Opiera łokcie o stół i patrzy uważnie na towarzyszkę. – To znaczy tyle co łańcuch. Albo więź. Mówił ci, dlaczego wybrał właśnie takie imię?

Kobieta unosi przekrwione oczy znad prawie pustego kubka.

– Diabli go tam wiedzą – fuka gniewnie, dolewając sobie ginu. – Dobrze brzmiało, ot i wszystko. No powiedzże pan, kto o zdrowych zmysłach kupiłby zaklęcia od Neda Purvisa? Krowę może tak, ale nie zaklęcie!

Wybucha niskim, zachrypniętym śmiechem, w którym Childermass rozpoznaje nieoczekiwanie echo Yorku; nic dziwnego, że mieli ze sobą tak wiele wspólnego. Może to właśnie Nan Purvis jest osobą, w poszukiwaniu której objechał wszystkie miejsca, w których mógłby dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek o Vinculusie. Tak, jeśli ktokolwiek naprawdę poznał sekrety maga z żółtego namiotu, to musi być ta zapijaczona kobieta o cynicznym uśmiechu i gardłowym północnym akcencie.

– Jego ojciec zadyndał na stryku, wiedziałeś pan? Niezły był z niego gagatek. Niedaleko pada jabłko od jabłoni, mówią, i niech skonam, jeśli i Ned nie zadynda tak samo któregoś dnia, jeśli narazi się komuś wystarczająco bogatemu. Nie żeby zasłużył na jakiś lepszy koniec. Wiele bym dała, żeby zobaczyć Neda tańczącego na wietrze, ha! Ma we krwi, to dyndanie. Skakał jak na cygańskim weselu, kiedy podlać go ginem.

– Skąd wiesz?

– O skakaniu? – Nan Purvis patrzy na niego podejrzliwie. – A, rozumiem, o ojcu? Och, słyszałam co nieco po tawernach, wiesz pan, jak to bywa. Ma się tę pamięć do nazwisk. Clegg, nazywał się Clegg, tak. Proste, uczciwe nazwisko, kto by pomyślał? – Mruży chytrze oczy. – Kiedy brałam Neda, miałam go za bękarta i w zasadzie wszystko się zgadzało. Nie przyznał mi się tylko, że mimo wszystko zna tego swojego ojca, rozumiesz pan? I pewnie nic by mi nie powiedział, gdyby nie to, że któregoś wieczoru znaleźliśmy go w rynsztoku, niech mnie. W rynsztoku! Jakim cudem nie utonął, diabli tylko wiedzą, ale Ned rozpoznał go i tak, chociaż, do licha, widział tylko czubek jego głowy i ten wielki nochal! Ale widać to wystarczyło. I wiesz pan, co wtedy zrobił?

Childermass wzrusza ramionami.

– Nie mam pojęcia. Wyciągnął go z rynsztoka? – zgaduje bez przekonania.

– A gdzie tam! Podlazł bliżej i skopał mu tyłek, jak się patrzy.

Tym razem to Childermass śmieje się szorstko i ochryple, bez cienia wesołości. Butelka ginu wabi coraz bardziej, dlatego sięga po nią i wlewa alkohol do drugiego kubka. To nie ułatwi niczego, oczywiście, ale Childermass przełyka gin aż do dna, żeby przynajmniej zmyć z języka posmak goryczy. Kto wie, myśli, oblizując wargi, może zrobiłbym dokładnie to samo co Vinculus, gdybym tylko wiedział, kim był mój własny ojciec. A może nawet posunąłbym się jeszcze dalej. Może wcisnąłbym mu twarz jeszcze głębiej do rynsztoka i patrzył, jak musi powoli przełykać to całe łajno, dopóki nie zadławi się na śmierć cuchnącą wodą. Kazałbym mu pić i pić, aż pęknie, za Joan i za siebie, za to wszystko, z czym nas zostawił.

– Słusznie zrobił – syczy ściśniętym głosem, w którym pobrzmiewa groźba. Nan Purvis obserwuje go z miną pełną zrozumienia.

– O, do licha, pan też coś o tym wiesz, prawda? – zauważa ponuro, zaciskając palce na butelce. – Takie to życie, parszywe i diabła warte, nic tylko siąść i się utopić. I nawet kiedy próbujemy stanąć na nogi, próbujemy zrobić jeden pieprzony krok, potykamy się i lądujemy na kolanach. Dobrze, jak przy okazji nie stracimy wszystkich zębów. A skoro to nic nie daje, od czego niby mamy zacząć?

Od odstawienia alkoholu, chciałby rzucić zgryźliwie Childermass, ale powstrzymuje się wysiłkiem woli: ma świadomość swoich wad, owszem, ale hipokryzja na pewno do nich nie należy, to raczej domena Norrella. Bez jednego słowa komentarza wyplątuje butelkę z palców kobiety i dolewa sobie ginu: może powstrzyma się od powiedzenia za dużo, jeśli zdoła skupić swoją uwagę na czymś innym.

– Jest jak jest – rzuca kobieta, najpewniej tłumacząc sobie jego milczenie w całkowicie niewłaściwy sposób. – Nan Purvis da sobie radę, o tak. A pan jak zarabiasz na życie?

– Ja? – W ostatniej chwili Childermass przypomina sobie wersję, której zdecydował się trzymać, dość ma już bredni o kapeluszach i czepkach. – Jestem celnikiem. Zresztą, czy to ważne? Nie wiesz, gdzie jest teraz, więc i tak nie będę w stanie go dopaść.

Nie spodziewa się, że jego słowa odniosą jakiekolwiek rezultaty, a jeśli nawet, spodziewa się raczej szyderstwa niż aprobaty. Ale Nan Purvis rozpromienia się nieoczekiwanie, pokazując w uśmiechu żółte od tytoniu zęby.

– Pies gończy, a niech mnie! Och, najęli cię, żebyś wymuszał haracze? Powinieneś dostać Neda w swoje ręce, zdecydowanie. Przepił nasz cały majątek i teraz szukaj wiatru w polu, tak się nie robi. Nie starej Nan Purvis, o nie.

– Po co miałbym go szukać? – prycha Childermass i ociera rękawem spocone czoło. – Przecież i tak nie ma pensa przy duszy. A więzienie byłoby dla niego nie karą, ale udogodnieniem. Pewnie nie marzy o niczym innym. 

Uśmiech Nan Purvis poszerza się, a w oczach pojawia się błysk uznania.

– Tak, do diabła. Jak na gończego nie jesteś pan wcale taki głupi. – Przygląda mu się z uznaniem. – Zresztą, jaki tam z ciebie pan, jesteś dzieciak z Yorku, jak i ja, mam rację? O, stara Nan Purvis może być trochę otumaniona alkoholem, jak powiadają, ale na pewno nie straciła jeszcze swojego instynktu, co to, to nie. No jak, chłopcze, zgadłam?

Childermass przytakuje z wahaniem, a kobieta przechyla się przez stół, wyciągając do niego rękę w jego stronę; trącony przypadkowo cynowy kubek chwieje się na krawędzi stołu. Chwyta go w ostatniej chwili, ale część alkoholu i tak rozlewa się na jego rękaw, mocząc koszulę. Childermass z roztargnieniem wodzi palcem po wilgotnym materiale, wysiłkiem woli starając się zapomnieć o zapachu alkoholu, coraz silniej drażniącym jego nozdrza.

– Gończy z Yorku, który węszy za Nedem. – Nan Purvis obserwuje go z triumfalnym uśmiechem, bez skrępowania prezentując mu wszystkie braki w uzębieniu. – Oto mi właściwy człowiek na właściwym miejscu, do diabła. Dobrze trafili, dzieciaku, ktokolwiek cię zgarnął do tej psiej roboty. Musisz wiedzieć całkiem sporo na temat magów, mam rację?

*

– Musisz wiedzieć całkiem sporo na temat magów, mam rację?

– Mówiłem ci. – Childermass patrzy na dziewczynę uważnie. – Przecież służę u maga, to wystarczy. Poznasz jednego, to jakbyś poznała ich wszystkich.

– Jacy oni są? – pyta Maggie Purvis z zainteresowaniem.

– Tak naprawdę wystarczy wiedzieć tylko to, że wszyscy kłamią – mruczy Childermass, podpierając łokciem głowę. – To on mi tak powiedział, wiesz? Twój mąż.

– Okłamał cię? W końcu sam jest magiem.

– Nie tylko mnie, dziewczyno.

Ciebie okłamał jeszcze bardziej, myśli, marszcząc czoło Powinnaś była wiedzieć, że nie należy wierzyć jego przysięgom, nieważne, co usiłowałby ci obiecywać. Nie masz pojęcia o tamtych pozostałych, prawda? Nawet nie przyjdzie ci to do głowy. A przecież tak naprawdę jesteś wolna, Maggie Purvis, i nie masz wobec niego żadnych zobowiązań.

– I ty też kłamiesz.

– Tak – przyznaje Childermass ochryple, choć powiedział jej przecież dużo więcej prawdy, niż początkowo zamierzał. Maggie Purvis przytakuje niepewnie.

– Opowiedz mi o swoim panu – odzywa się, kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu, a Childermass podrywa głowę i patrzy na nią ze zdumieniem, którego nawet nie zamierza ukrywać.

– O Gilbercie Norrellu? Ale po co, do diabła?

– Nie wiem. – Dziewczyna z namysłem przechyla głowę. – Nie jesteś taki jak Ned, mimo wszystko. Chyba chciałabym usłyszeć o jeszcze innych magach. 

– Ale przecież nie o nim! Rozczarujesz się tylko.

Maggie Purvis nie ustępuje, patrzy na niego błagalnie, więc Childermass ostatecznie wzrusza ramionami i opowiada jej o Norrellu takim, jakiego zna od prawie dwudziestu lat, takim, jakiego nie zna może nikt poza nim samym. Oczywiście, nie posuwa się tak daleko, żeby zdradzać sekrety pracodawcy, co to, to nie, ale opowiada o małym, łasym na komplementy człowieczku, który najchętniej zamknąłby całą magię Anglii we własnej bibliotece, a każde kolejne słowo wydaje się odzierać dziewczynę z jej złudzeń i mrzonek. Gilbert Norrell nie rozmawia z ptakami i drzewami, nie ma w sobie dzikości burz i lasów; nie, gdybyś zobaczyła go, jak siedzi wieczorami w fotelu nad biurkiem pełnym papierów, wzięłabyś go najpewniej za księgowego. Jeśli w ogóle masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie, kto to jest księgowy.

– Chciałaś właśnie takiej opowieści, czyż nie? – Childermass opiera głowę o ścianę i przymyka oczy: sam czuje się pozbawiony złudzeń jeszcze bardziej niż ona.

– Nie – mówi szeptem Maggie Purvis. – Nie sądziłam, że...

– Mówiłem ci przecież – wzdycha Childermass i zastanawia się przez chwilę. – Mam za to dla ciebie inną opowieść, dziewczyno, taką, którą będziesz umiała docenić.

Sięga po książkę z rycinami – podczas rzadkich przerw w podróży zdążył nauczyć się tych obrazków niemal na pamięć, tak głęboko zapadły mu w serce – i przegląda strony, aż znajduje tę, której szukał. Rysunek samotnego drzewa na tle wrzosowisk jest prosty i niezbyt umiejętny – przez chwilę myśli, że nawet on sam byłby w stanie wykonać podobny – a jednak ma w sobie coś, co porusza w niemal irracjonalny sposób: Childermass patrzy na niego przez chwilę, czując znajome ukłucie bólu, takie samo jak za każdym razem, kiedy powracał do domu z dalekiej podróży.

– Na północy – zaczyna ściśniętym głosem – ludzie powtarzają historie o magu w czerni, bez którego nie byłoby ich mowy, zwyczajów ani wiary. Nazywają go Królem Kruków. To posępne opowieści, dziewczyno, czasem nawet złowieszcze, ale jest w nich piękno, którego nie znajdziesz w żadnych innych.

– Ty sam jesteś z północy, prawda? – zauważa Maggie Purvis. – Ludzie stamtąd mówią zupełnie inaczej niż my tutaj. Ned opowiadał mi o takich jak ty. Wydaje mi się, że stamtąd wywodziła się jego rodzina – wzdycha cicho – ale nigdy mi tego nie wyjaśnił.

– Jestem – przyznaje cicho Childermass, nie spodziewając się kolejnego pytania. Kiedy je słyszy, przez chwilę brakuje mu słów.

– Czy to ty jesteś Królem Kruków?

Podrywa głowę z gniewem, którego nie jest w stanie ukryć do końca, a przez jego twarz przebiega szybki skurcz. Drwi ze mnie, myśli z goryczą, na pewno niejeden raz słyszała od Vinculusa o Yorku i jego mieszkańcach i postanowiła zabawić się moim kosztem z zemsty za opowieść o Norrellu. Zaciska dłonie w pięści i ponuro zerka na dziewczynę, spodziewając się odnaleźć na jej twarzy ślady ironii, ale widzi tylko zaciekawione, ufne oczy, wpatrzone w niego z dziecięcą powagą: nie, w Maggie Purvis nie ma odrobiny złośliwości, pyta szczerze, jakby naprawdę dopuszczała do siebie taką możliwość. Dlatego Childermass, zamiast zbyć ją ciętym komentarzem, tylko uśmiecha się smutno.

– Nie, skądże. Ale on jest zawsze przy mnie, tak jak moja magia.

Rozwiązanie halsztuka nie jest proste, kiedy palce drżą na samo wspomnienie Johna Uskglassa, ale ostatecznie materiał przegrywa w starciu z palcami, nawykłymi do marynarskich węzłów. Childermass odchyla kołnierz koszuli i odgarnia włosy z karku: splątane i rozczochrane, wciąż pełne odprysków farby, nie są w stanie zasłonić tatuażu u nasady szyi. Kruk rozpina skrzydła do lotu, zastygły w tej jednej, niezmiennej formie, w jaką wiele lat temu wpisał go w jego ciało stary Joe. To też nie magia, myśli Childermass, przypominając sobie tamten dzień, ani nawet nie wyzwanie; to znamię. Tak naprawdę było tam zawsze, jeszcze zanim stary Joe zdecydował się wydobyć je na światło dzienne.

– Czy każdy mag ma niebieskie znaki na ciele? – pyta Maggie Purvis, powoli wyciągając rękę. Ostrożnie wodzi palcami po krawędziach tatuażu. Childermass przymyka oczy; dotyk jeży włoski na jego karku, porusza dawno zapomniane zmysły. Skóra wokół krawędzi rysunku mrowi, jakby kruk próbował wyrwać się wreszcie na wolność.

– Dlaczego pytasz? – odzywa się cicho, niemal szeptem.

– On też miał takie. Widziałam, kiedy leżeliśmy ze sobą. Dużo więcej niż ty. – Dziewczyna patrzy na niego z przejęciem, jej ręka zatrzymuje się na karku Childermassa i wyraźnie drży. – Ty masz tylko tego ptaka, u niego były wszędzie. Jak węże. Niebieskie węże na całym ciele. A między nimi obrazy.

– Jak wyglądały?

Maggie Purvis spuszcza oczy.

– Pamiętam niektóre – odzywa się zduszonym głosem. Jej dłoń zsuwa się z karku Childermassa i frunie ku koszuli, ostrożnie rozpina jeden guzik po drugim. Mężczyzna jest zdumiony – po raz pierwszy, odkąd zaczął poszukiwania Vinculusa, nie jest pewien tego, co robi – ale pozwala jej na wszystko bez słowa protestu, choć tak naprawdę od lat nie pozwolił nikomu na tak wiele, nie, odkąd zamieszkał pod dachem Norrella; a to, co było wcześniej, wyparł z pamięci najsilniej, jak tylko się dało. Od prawie dwudziestu lat nikt nie oglądał go z tak bliska, jak teraz ta dziewczyna, i choć upływ czasu stępił trochę jego wspomnienia z dawnych dni, nie zdołał zatrzeć tego, co zapisano wtedy na jego skórze. Dlatego Childermass w milczeniu czeka na komentarze; dobrze wie, ile blizn znaczy jego ciało, i nie ma siły, żeby opowiadać o nich komukolwiek. A już na pewno nie jej.

Ale Maggie Purvis nie mówi nic. Tylko jej dłoń zaciska się na rąbku rozpiętej koszuli, nagle bezradna i nieśmiała, jakby dziewczyna zdała sobie sprawę z tego, co robi.

– Przepraszam – szepcze. – Nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło.

– Nie przepraszaj – odpowiada Childermass chrapliwie, zrzucając z siebie koszulę. A potem sięga do kieszeni leżącego obok płaszcza i przeszukuje ją gwałtownie, nie patrząc na towarzyszkę. – Masz tu węgiel, dziewczyno. Rysuj.

I Maggie Purvis rysuje, posłusznie i bez słowa sprzeciwu, nawet jeśli trochę nieudolnie: oko na ramieniu i plecionka wokół prawego łokcia, dziwny, egzotyczny ptak na lewej piersi i coś na kształt smoka na prawej. I szlaczki, plątanina zawijasów – a więc litery, myśli Childermass, tylko jakie? Nikt, kto nie potrafi czytać, nie odtworzy ich przecież z pamięci.

Dłoń dociera do pasa i zatrzymuje się, trzęsąc lekko.

– Nie pamiętam – mruczy Maggie Purvis przepraszająco. – Tam na dole. Nie patrzyłam, nie… Ja…

Childermass kręci głową, wysiłkiem woli ukrywając gorzkie rozbawienie.

– Mniejsza o to.

– Nie, to ważne. – W oczach dziewczyny maluje się nieoczekiwana determinacja. – Ważne dla ciebie, prawda? Przypomnę sobie, jeśli mi pozwolisz. Jeśli chcesz.

Ale Childermass wzrusza ramionami i sięga po koszulę, niedbale porzuconą na przegniłej podłodze. Zarzuca ją z powrotem na pokryte rysunkami ciało i przymyka oczy. Boisz się kruka, wróblu; to dobrze. Cokolwiek robisz, nie zadzieraj z krukiem.

– Możesz je narysować na kartce – mruczy.

Maggie Purvis patrzy na Childermassa, jakby chciała o coś zapytać, a on oprócz ulgi czyta w jej oczach cień rozczarowania, jakby spodziewała się po nim czegoś zupełnie innego; wreszcie dziewczyna w milczeniu kiwa głową i bierze podsunięty jej kawałek papieru. Skrobie po nim nerwowo, a jej ręce drżą od nadmiaru emocji: plami opuszki węglem, grzbietem dłoni zaciera krawędzie rysunku, aż Childermass ze zniecierpliwieniem chwyta jej nadgarstek.

– Spokojnie, dziewczyno. Masz mnóstwo czasu. Nie popsuj tego.

A wtedy Maggie Purvis przysuwa się jeszcze bliżej niego; stołek znów zgrzyta po zniszczonej drewnianej podłodze, spódnica szeleści wokół jego kolan, ciepły oddech niemal parzy mu policzek.

– Nie umiem – szepcze dziewczyna, patrząc na niego oczami, które wydają się płonąć. Blady błękit nie płonie, myśli Childermass sennie, to jak próbować podpalić wodę na środku oceanu: nie uda się, nigdy, nieważne, jak bardzo będzie się próbować. Chyba że…

Statek. To, co Maggie Purvis próbuje narysować na kartce papieru, to statek.

Childermass tłumi jęk i przyciska dłoń do skroni: jeszcze chwila, myśli, i zrozumiem te wzory, jakby mówiły do mnie językiem znanym mi od dawna, nawet jeśli Maggie Purvis nie potrafi odtworzyć tego pisma, nawet jeśli nie ma pojęcia, co rysuje. Oko i ptak, smok i plecionka – i statek, statek sunący po falach liter, których i tak nie da się odczytać.

– Przestań – chrypi z wysiłkiem i łapie ją za rękę jeszcze mocniej, ściska ją jak w stalowych kleszczach, ale obrazy wciąż nakładają się jeden na drugi. Blady błękit i statek, płonący statek z człowiekiem na szczycie masztu. – Przestań, to boli.

– J–ja nie wiem… – Maggie Purvis patrzy na niego przerażona, jej oczy rozwierają się w przypływie strachu, drobna dłoń drży w jego uścisku. – C–co się z tobą dzieje?

Childermass z wysiłkiem mruga powiekami, jakby nawet to sprawiało mu ból. Jego głos jest cichy, prawie niedosłyszalny.

– To nieistotne, dziewczyno, zapomnij. To i tak niewiele znaczy. Tak naprawdę tyle co nic.

*

– Tak naprawdę tyle co nic. – Childermass wspiera się ciężko na szczupłym ciele towarzyszki, wczepia się w jej ramię z całą siłą, na jaką jest w stanie się zdobyć. – Szklankę, może dwie.

Kobieta nie odpowiada: sprawia wrażenie, jakby intensywnie zastanawiała się nad czymś wielkiej wagi. Childermass wyszarpuje się z jej objęć i chwieje na nogach, a kiedy jego towarzyszka próbuje złapać go za ramię, chucha jej w twarz przetrawionym alkoholem. 

– Nie wierzę panu. – Kobieta ponownie łapie go za ramię i przytrzymuje z całej siły, nawet jeśli jej drobna sylwetka ugina się pod jego ciężarem. – Szklankę, dwie? Ja bym liczyła w butelkach. Boże Wszechmogący, nie zostawię pana przecież w rynsztoku, pobiliby pana albo coś.

– Za chwilę wylądujemy tam oboje – mruczy Childermass zgryźliwie, ale bez większych protestów pozwala sobie pomóc; przecież dokładnie o to mu chodziło.

Jego towarzyszka wzdycha i przytrzymuje go mocno za ramię gestem, jakim matka przytrzymywałaby niesforne dziecko, ale ciężar jego ciała okazuje się nie do utrzymania dla jej wątłej sylwetki i oboje ślizgają się przez chwilę po mokrym od deszczu bruku. Kobieta szoruje plecami po murze kamienicy i w ostatniej chwili przytrzymuje się wystającej cegły; pochyla się nad kałużą wody, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Childermass ma mniej szczęścia, upada na kolana, rozdzierając spodnie, a skaleczona skóra piecze boleśnie. 

– Da pan radę się podnieść? – Głos kobiety jest proszący i niepewny, ale wątła dłoń uparcie wyciąga się w stronę Childermassa, a blada twarz o zbyt zmęczonych, jakby zgaszonych oczach zdradza, że podobne zachowanie nie jest dla niej pierwszyzną. – Pomogę. Śmiało, proszę złapać mnie za rękę.

Mężczyzna z trudem powstrzymuje się, żeby wyżąć mokrą połę płaszcza, która ociera się nieprzyjemnie o nogawkę spodni; zamiast tego pochyla się chwiejnie i wyciąga z rynsztoka porzucony kapelusz – po prawdzie, nawet ta kąpiel w błocie nie była mu w stanie zbytnio zaszkodzić – a potem nonszalanckim gestem naciąga go na czoło. Smak ginu wciąż pali w przełyku, zbyt mało, żeby pozwolić mu odciąć się od niechęci, jaką wzbudza w nim rozmowa z żonami Vinculusa, ale dostatecznie wiele, żeby wzbudzić apetyt na więcej alkoholu. Oczywiście, musiał sięgnąć po gin, jeśli chciał wzbudzić w niej współczucie – ponoć, jak mu powiedziano, ma szczególną słabość do pijaków i hazardzistów – ale nie wypił nawet części tego, o co mogłaby go posądzać. Zresztą, kiedy Childermass patrzy na jej skromny ubiór, nie potrafi powstrzymać myśli, że tak naprawdę kobieta wcale nie zna się na alkoholu – ani tym bardziej na mężczyznach. Słyszał wystarczająco dużo plotek na temat naiwności czwartej żony Vinculusa – Judy, o ile dobrze pamięta – ale rzeczywistość bije na głowę wszelkie opowieści na jej temat.

– I co teraz, zabierzesz mnie do domu, kobieto? – rzuca arogancko, pozwalając sobie nie ukrywać goryczy: o, jeśli którakolwiek z nich miałaby ulec jego ponurym nastrojom i drwiącemu spojrzeniu, byłaby to właśnie ona. Judy Purvis czerwieni się i przygryza wargę, ale nie ucieka wzrokiem, znosi jego gorycz i jego ironię z cierpliwością świętej. Cóż, myśli Childermass, ostatecznie wytrzymała kilka lat z Vinculusem; musiała się tego nauczyć, jeśli zdecydowała się zostać jego żoną. Chyba że, co wcale nie byłoby takie dziwne, na nim też nie potrafiła się poznać: wpadła w jego sieć, przyciągnięta jakąś śmieszną mrzonką o miłosierdziu, i nie była już w stanie się z niej wyplątać. Biedna kobieta, myśli chłodno, bez odrobiny współczucia.

– Przede wszystkim musi się pan wysuszyć – zauważa Judy Purvis łagodnie, ale stanowczo, znów traktując go jak uparte dziecko. – Cały pan ubłocony, zaziębi się pan w taką pogodę.

Childermass kiwa głową i bez większych protestów na powrót wspiera się o ramię kobiety, szczerze zaciekawiony, dokąd go zabierze; nie wygląda na bywalczynię tanich szynków, których pełno w okolicy. Jej ciemne ubranie i starannie zapięty czepek przywodzą na myśl raczej kościół, może jakąś misję. To mogłoby pasować, myśli Childermass, i tłumaczyłoby o wiele więcej, niż wydawało mi się wcześniej. Chcesz nawrócić grzesznika na dobrą drogę, Judy Purvis? Jak to jest, świadomie porzucić rozsądek na rzecz naiwności?

Cóż, oczywiście, że nie odważy się pójść z nim do kościoła i kazać mu klęczeć w nawie, co zapewne sama czyni każdej niedzieli; nie, jej idealizm nie sięga aż tak daleko. Zamiast tego prowadzi go do nieznanego Childermassowi lokalu, którego skrzypiące złowieszczo drzwi i pogrążone w półmroku, odpychające wnętrze mówią mu o wiele więcej, niż chciałby zdradzić kobiecie. Ale Judy Purvis najwyraźniej czuje się wystarczająco nieswojo, żeby starać się unikać jego wzroku. Z całą delikatnością, na jaką jest w stanie się zdobyć, sadza Childermassa na krześle i niespokojnie rozgląda się wokół.

– Niech pan odpoczywa – mówi cicho. – I niczym się nie przejmuje. Ja zapłacę.

– Za co, za nowe spodnie? Czy za kobietę, która zajmie się mną czulej niż ty? – śmieje się Childermass z ironią. – Nie boisz się tak pokazywać ludziom w towarzystwie obcego pijaka?

Judy Purvis garbi się lekko i wbija wzrok w podłogę.

– Mojej opinii i tak już nic nie zaszkodzi.

– Jak sobie życzysz – parska Childermass. Opiera nogi na stole i sięga po fajkę; nabija ją spokojnymi, metodycznymi ruchami, które wystarczająco dobrze zdradzają jego stan, i gdyby Judy Purvis chociaż odrobinę bardziej znała się na alkoholu, byłaby w stanie zorientować się, że wcale nie jest tak bardzo pijany, za jakiego chciałby uchodzić. Childermass zastanawia się, kiedy wreszcie się domyśli.

Zresztą, uznaje z odrobiną ironii, nawet jeśli, w każdej chwili może to nadrobić: lokal nie jest niczym więcej niż zwykłą speluną, jedną z wielu tutaj, i na pewno nie zabraknie w nim taniego ginu. Ot, wystarczy choćby sięgnąć ręką do tego stolika zaraz obok: ktoś porzucił na nim ledwo napoczętą butelkę. Może znalazł lepsze towarzystwo na resztę wieczoru, a może na zbity pysk wyrzucono go z szynku. Ale, myśli Childermass, to nie ma żadnego znaczenia.

– Skąd właściwie znasz takie miejsca? – rzuca zaczepnie w stronę Judy Purvis. Kobieta rumieni się lekko.

– To ulubiony szynk mojego męża – wyznaje niechętnie.

– Ta mordownia? No to kiepskiego męża sobie wybrałaś, kobieto. – Childermass śmieje się sucho. – O czym zresztą wiedzą wszyscy, którzy chociaż trochę go znają.

Judy Purvis załamuje ręce i cofa się o krok, jakby zdjęta jakimś trudnym do wytłumaczenia lękiem.

– Czyli pan też – zauważa, nie spuszczając wzroku z jego twarzy. – Pan zna Neda.

– Znam – przytakuje Childermass z nieudawanym zaciekawieniem, choć nie kryje zaskoczenia, kiedy jak kobieta na powrót przyskakuje do niego jednym szybkim ruchem i nerwowym gestem chwyta jego dłonie w swoje własne, patrząc na niego błagalnie. Jej wargi drżą, oczy zachodzą lekką mgiełką.

– Widział pan go ostatnio? – wyrzuca z siebie gwałtownie kobieta. – Wie pan, czy żyje?

A potem orientuje się, że powiedziała za dużo. Ściąga usta i opanowuje się, na powrót przybierając maskę cierpliwej misjonarki. Kiepsko ci idzie, Judy Purvis, przy wszystkich swoich zaletach jeszcze nie nauczyłaś się kłamać; może gdybyś to potrafiła, sprawy potoczyłyby się inaczej.

– Siadaj, kobieto – mruczy Childermass. – Histerie w niczym ci nie pomogą.

Judy Purvis kiwa głową i siada posłusznie na krześle, próbując odzyskać spokój. Jakiś tomik wysuwa się z kieszeni jej spódnicy i spada na podłogę: kobieta pochyla się i kładzie ją na stole między nimi, jakby książka mogła zapewnić jej ochronę. Childermass wykrzywia usta w drwiącym grymasie, ale przestaje się dziwić, kiedy zauważa tytuł: poznaje Biblię, bliźniaczo podobną do tej, którą odziedziczył po Joan: taniutkie wydanie w czarnej oprawie, srebrne litery wyciśnięte na płóciennym grzbiecie. Takie samo, choć jego własne rozsypuje się ze starości; ale nie czuje potrzeby, żeby ją reperować. Może gdyby naprawdę z niej korzystał, a nie traktował jej tylko jako pamiątki, byłoby inaczej.

Biblia Judy Purvis mimo bezustannego, jak sądzi, kartkowania trzyma się o wiele lepiej, a naprawy zapewne wielokrotnie przewyższyły jej wartość. Wygląda na to, że Judy Purvis, zupełnie jak Gilbert Norrell, nie potrafi pozbyć się książki, która tak wiele dla niej znaczy.

– Neda też próbowałaś nawrócić? – pyta kąśliwie Childermass, wskazując na Biblię.

– Nie sądzę, żeby to dało cokolwiek.

– A ze mną jest niby inaczej? Zostaw to, kobieto, to przegrana sprawa – prycha mężczyzna, czując w ustach smak goryczy; sam nie jest pewien, dlaczego słowa Judy Purvis budzą w nim taką reakcję. Powinien przecież je zignorować, żeby nie napytać sobie biedy, i spokojnie wyciągnąć z niej potrzebne informacje, o ile w ogóle je posiada. Jestem na służbie, myśli, walcząc z ogarniającym go obrzydzeniem. Powinienem słuchać, czy powie coś jeszcze. Jestem na służbie, bez przerwy od kilkunastu lat, mam prawo przez chwilę odpocząć, do diabła. 

– Niech pan nie wymawia jego imienia – ostrzega go półgłosem Judy Purvis. – On lubi, kiedy się go przyzywa. Może wtedy działać swobodnie, jak mu się tylko podoba.

Childermass mruga zdezorientowany: sam nie jest pewien, jak wiele powiedział na głos.

– Kto? – pyta ze zdumieniem.

– Zły. – Judy Purvis zniża głos do szeptu. – Diabeł.

Na widok jej zaniepokojonej twarzy Childermass nie jest w stanie stłumić wybuchu gorzkiego śmiechu. Wyciąga talię i przegląda ją pospiesznie; po chwili ciska Diabła na stół.

– Masz tu swojego złego, przyjrzyj mu się dobrze. Może i ma skrzydła i rogi, ale przede wszystkim ludzką twarz, rozumiesz? Wszystko inne to tylko dodatki, żebyśmy uwierzyli, że jest kimś więcej niż my.

Judy Purvis bierze kartę w dłonie, ale nawet nie udaje, że patrzy na rysunek.

– Niech pan je zostawi, proszę. Te karty. One robią tyle samo złego, co i alkohol. – Wzdycha cicho. – Opatrzę panu kolano, a potem pójdzie pan ze mną gdzie indziej, dobrze? Znam ludzi, którzy mogą panu pomóc. I nie tylko ludzi. Bóg też panu pomoże.

Childermass wbija pięści w kieszenie.

– Nie wygląda na to, żeby pomógł tobie, kobieto. I nie mam ochoty nigdzie z tobą iść.

– A na co ma pan ochotę? – pyta łagodnie Judy Purvis.

– Na butelkę ginu i odrobinę ciszy – warczy Childermass, posyłając jej ponure spojrzenie. – Nie sądzę, żebyś zamierzała zapewnić mi akurat to. Cóż, nic dziwnego, że mężczyźni od ciebie uciekają.

Nie potrzeba wielkiego daru obserwacji, żeby zauważyć, jaki ból sprawiły kobiecie jego słowa. Childermass wzrusza ramionami, kąciki jego ust unoszą się w szyderczym uśmiechu. Jakim cudem zostałaś przy nim, Judy Purvis? Przecież mogłaś domyślić się, jak to się skończy. Przecież to zawsze kończy się tak samo, a pewne opowieści nigdy nie doczekują się szczęśliwych zakończeń. Dlaczego po prostu go nie zostawiłaś, zanim on zdecydował się zrobić to samo z tobą?

Odwraca się gwałtownym ruchem: przy stoliku obok wciąż stoi nieopróżniona do końca butelka. Chwyta ją, zanim zdrowy rozsądek nakaże mu przestać, i pije, nie kłopocząc się przelewaniem alkoholu do szklanki, łyk za łykiem, nawet jeśli dawno nie pił tak kiepskiego ginu, nawet jeśli ma uczucie, że alkohol przepala mu gardło na wylot. Ledwo zdaje sobie sprawę, że dłoń kobiety chwyta go za rękaw i ściska rozpaczliwie.

– Proszę, wystarczy już – odzywa się szeptem Judy Purvis. – Sama nie wiem, po co to wszystko. Pan przecież nie jest taki zły, za jakiego chciałby pan uchodzić, mam rację?

– Co ty możesz wiedzieć, kobieto – chrypi Childermass głosem niewyraźnym od alkoholu. Z całej siły ciska butelką w ścianę, szkło rozpryskuje się wokół, alkohol spływa po ścianie i wsiąka w ciemne drewno podłogi. – Nie wiesz nic o nim, prawda? Ani nic o mnie.

– Nie, to nie tak, to wcale nie tak. – Głos Judy Purvis jest spokojny, choć pełen tłumionego z trudem strachu. – Nie trzeba się złościć. Zabiorę pana do mojego zboru. Wszystko będzie dobrze, daję słowo.

*

– Wszystko będzie dobrze, daję słowo. Tylko się obudź. Proszę.

Wilgoć na policzkach, na wargach: Childermass otwiera usta i powoli spija pojedyncze krople, spływające mu po twarzy. Przez chwilę nie jest pewien, gdzie się znajduje: ma ochotę zawołać którąś z pokojówek Norrella. Ale zanim zdąży się odezwać, czuje, jak ktoś odgarnia mu z twarzy wilgotne włosy i ostrożnie masuje jego skroń. To niemożliwe, żebym dotarł do domu i wcale tego nie pamiętał, myśli, przykładając rękę do czoła, a wtedy jego palce przez przypadek dotykają drobnej dłoni. To nie może być rezolutna Hannah ani energiczna Lucy; nie, ten niepewny, choć troskliwy dotyk pasuje tylko do najmłodszej z pokojówek.

– Dido? – mruczy Childermass, otwierając oczy. – Dido, to ty?

Dopiero wtedy przypomina sobie wszystko, co zdarzyło się wcześniej. Szczupła dziewczęca sylwetka rzeczywiście wygląda jak Dido, ale zamiast znajomego, nieśmiałego uśmiechu pokojówki Childermass widzi tuż obok siebie nieładną dziewczęcą twarz okoloną pasmami burych włosów. Maggie Purvis pochyla się nad nim, przykładając dłoń do jego czoła, a woda z wilgotnej szmatki ścieka mu prosto na twarz. Childermass potrząsa głową, niecierpliwie strząsając ze skóry chłodne krople, i chwyta dziewczynę za nadgarstek.

– Jesteś chory? – W wyblakłych oczach maluje się trudna do wyjaśnienia troska. Childermass wzrusza ramionami i poprawia się na stołku, mocniej opierając plecy o ścianę. Aż dziwne, że ten rupieć wytrzymał, zauważa z ironicznym rozbawieniem, słysząc, jak mebel znów skrzypi pod jego ciężarem, i wreszcie czuje, że zaczyna odzyskiwać równowagę. Ale Maggie Purvis nie spuszcza z niego pełnego niepokoju spojrzenia i Childermass ma wrażenie, że powinien się przynajmniej jakoś usprawiedliwić.

– Do diabła, nie, dziewczyno, nic mi nie jest – rzuca ze zniecierpliwieniem. – Nie patrz na mnie, jakbym miał za chwilę skonać na twoich oczach. Jestem trochę niewyspany, ot i wszystko. Nic wielkiego, naprawdę.

– Jak długo nie spałeś? – pyta Maggie Purvis nieufnie.

Dobre pytanie, parska w duchu Childermass i odruchowo rozciera skronie. Głowa pulsuje tępym bólem, a całe ciało rozpaczliwie krzyczy o odpoczynek: nawet on nie jest w stanie wytrzymać tak długo bez snu, a nieszczęsne Oko Belasisa, choć nie zadziałało tak, jak powinno, i tak dodatkowo nadwerężyło jego siły.

– Trzy dni. Nie, właściwie cztery. To nie była lekka podróż – wyznaje z nieoczekiwaną szczerością. – Myślałem, że potrwa krócej.

– Mogłeś powiedzieć wcześniej – wzdycha dziewczyna. – Usiadłbyś chociaż na czymś wygodniejszym, może zjadł coś ciepłego. Pomogłabym ci jakoś.

– Nie baw się w siostrę miłosierdzia, Maggie. – Childermass przypomina sobie poszarzałą twarz Judy Purvis, jej pozbawione blasku oczy. – Dobrze na tym nie wyjdziesz. Inne próbowały i źle skończyły.

Ale dziewczyna zachowuje się, jakby wcale nie słyszała jego posępnych ostrzeżeń: wpatruje się w niego roziskrzonym wzrokiem, z trudem tłumiąc nieoczekiwany wybuch radości. Jest w tym coś absurdalnego, czego Childermass nie potrafi sobie wytłumaczyć.

– Dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz? – prycha.

– Powiedziałeś do mnie po imieniu – odzywa się dziewczyna z prostotą.

– Owszem – stwierdza Childermass spokojnie. – I co z tego?

Maggie Purvis spuszcza głowę.

– Nie, nic – wzdycha. – Kto to jest Dido?

– Pokojówka Norrella. – Childermass przygląda się jej z ponurym rozbawieniem. – Miła dziewczyna. Trochę podobna do ciebie.

Maggie Purvis nie odpowiada. Ociera twarz łokciem i podchodzi do stołu, na którym wciąż jeszcze stoi zmętniała szklanka. Nalewa do niej wody i podaje ją Childermassowi, patrząc na niego błagalnie.

– Nie będę znowu rzucał zaklęcia – ostrzega mężczyzna półgłosem, wykrzywiając kąciki warg w parodii uśmiechu, ale Maggie Purvis uparcie wciska naczynie w jego dłonie.

– Nie chcę, żebyś czarował. Odpoczywaj. Pij.

Więc pije, łapczywie i zachłannie, może nawet zbył łapczywie, bo w połowie szklanki łapie go gwałtowny atak kaszlu. Woda ścieka po rozpiętej koszuli, po nagiej skórze, a Childermass zgina się wpół, nieomal wypuszczając naczynie z dłoni. Opanowuje się dopiero wtedy, kiedy Maggie Purvis zabiera mu z ręki szklankę i nieśmiało sięga do guzików jego koszuli.

– Rozmazały się, tu i tu. Zaczekaj.

Odwraca się na stołku, szukając resztki węgla; mężczyzna chwyta ją za rękę.

– Zostaw. Nie poprawiaj. Tak będzie lepiej.

– Chciałam, żeby… – odzywa się półgłosem ale Childermass kręci głową.

– Nie jestem Nedem, Maggie – mruczy szorstko. – I nigdy nie będę. Mam tylko kruka, pamiętaj, i to mi w zupełności wystarczy. Pogódź się z tym, dziewczyno.  
Maggie Purvis przez chwilę wlepia oczy w towarzysza, próbując zrozumieć jego słowa, i nagle blednie.

– On już do mnie nie wróci, prawda? – Rozpacza jak mała dziewczynka, nie jak dorosła kobieta: nieznaczne skrzywienie warg, drżenie brody, trzepot rzęs. Jeszcze chwila i wybuchnie płaczem, myśli Childermass z rezygnacją, bo tak naprawdę wcale nie wie, jak należy radzić sobie z cudzymi łzami.

– Akurat ja bym się z tego cieszył – szepcze prosto do jej ucha, cichym, niemal niedosłyszalnym głosem. Przez chwilę wątpi, żeby dziewczyna zdołała go usłyszeć, ale Maggie Purvis chyba wyczuwa ciepło jego oddechu, bo podnosi na niego zaczerwienione oczy i dzielnie próbuje się opanować. Przeciąga drżącą dłonią po twarzy i opiera czoło o ramię Childermassa.

– Dlaczego? – pyta łamiącym się głosem.

– Miał jeszcze inne żony, dużo wcześniej. Wasze małżeństwo według prawa nie istnieje. Jesteś wolna, Maggie. Przynajmniej od niego.

– Wolna – powtarza dziewczyna powoli i pochyla głowę. Pociąga nosem, raz i drugi, a płacz, który poprzednio próbowała utrzymać na wodzy, wybucha ze zdwojoną siłą. Koszula, wciąż rozpięta, nie potrafi ochronić Childermassa przed jej łzami: na nagiej skórze mężczyzna czuje wilgoć, a rysunki rozmazują się coraz bardziej, tracąc pierwotne kształty; teraz jego ciało znaczą już tylko nieforemne plamy węgla, w których nikt nie domyśliłby się poprzednich skomplikowanych wzorów. Ostrożnie próbuje odsunąć dziewczynę od siebie, ale Maggie Purvis wczepia się w niego rozpaczliwie jak wystraszone zwierzątko. Za blisko, o wiele za blisko, myśli i sztywnieje w jej uścisku, aż wreszcie daje za wygraną.

– No już, dziewczyno – mruczy uspokajająco, niezgrabnymi ruchami gładząc jej rozczochrane włosy. – Już wystarczy. Uwalałaś sobie całą twarz, zobacz.

Właśnie wtedy, jakby na dźwięk jego słów, Maggie Purvis unosi głowę i patrzy na niego z przejęciem. Jej oczy z bliska wcale nie są niebieskie, mają w sobie szarość rozmazanego węgla i wyblakłego atramentu. Wróbel na tle burzowego londyńskiego nieba, myśli Childermass, ostrożnie ocierając jej policzek grzbietem dłoni. Wróbel, który chowa się przed sztormem w ciemności opuszczonego domu. Sól i wilgoć morza na wargach. To bez sensu, bez sensu, do diabła.

I wreszcie, po nieznośnie długiej chwili, Childermass odwraca głowę i delikatnie przytrzymuje jej podbródek.

– To nie jest dobry pomysł – mówi łagodnie, ale Maggie Purvis patrzy na niego z wyrzutem.

– Zostań jeszcze – mamrocze. – Ja…

Childermass ostrożnie kładzie dłoń na jej wargach.

– Cicho, dziecko. Wiesz, jak postępują magowie? – Zrezygnowanym gestem opuszcza rękę. – Nie mówią niczego, czego nie musieliby potem żałować.

– Dlaczego? – pyta znowu dziewczyna, mimo woli zerkając na niego z ciekawością.

Childermass uśmiecha się gorzko, odpowiedź jest przecież oczywista, nawet jeśli Maggie Purvis wciąż jest zbyt młoda, żeby ją zrozumieć. Bo wydaje ci się teraz, przez chwilę, że mnie kochasz; a tak naprawdę kochasz magię. Kiedyś – może kiedyś – nadejdą czasy, w których ubogie kobiety będą magami tak samo jak dżentelmeni z wyższych sfer. Ale nawet wtedy nie miałabyś żadnej szansy, więc może lepiej jest się łudzić, że to wszystko nie dlatego, że nie masz talentu, a przez nich, przez tych bogatych, którzy nami rządzą. To mniej boli, Maggie.

Ale dziewczyna nie rozumie nic z jego smutnego uśmiechu. Niepewnie unosi rękę, jakby chciała wygładzić zmarszczkę na czole Childermassa, i wygląda przy tym tak dziecinnie, jak jeszcze nigdy przedtem.

– Myślałam, że mógłbyś mnie uczyć – mówi prosząco. – Wszystkiego, co tylko potrafisz.

– Czasem lepiej jest nie szukać magii, dziewczyno. 

Powinnaś obejść się bez niej, chociaż ty, myśli smutno. Nie każdy może przyznawać się do magii, a na pewno nie każdy powinien. To moja wina, dziewczyno, powiedziałem ci o dwa słowa za dużo i nie potrafię tego zmienić, nawet gdybym teraz spróbował odgryźć sobie język.

– Tak naprawdę wcale nie widzę przyszłości – wyznaje Maggie Purvis, ocierając zapłakaną twarz brzegiem szala. – Nie wiem, co się stanie. Z tobą. Ze mną.

– Wiem, dziewczyno.

– Chociaż naprawdę bym chciała.

Childermass kręci głową tak gwałtownie, że jego włosy znów wysuwają się ze splotów wstążki.

– Nie – rzuca ochryple. – Nie, nie chciałabyś.

– Zobaczymy się jeszcze kiedyś?

– Nie – mówi Childermass odrobinę zbyt ostro. Sięga do guzików koszuli i zapina ją powoli; już nie ma magicznych ornamentów, oczu, ptaków i smoków, a rysunek z niedokończonym statkiem leży zgnieciony gdzieś na podłodze. Może to wszystko było tak naprawdę tylko snem. – Magia nie jest dla nas, musimy o tym pamiętać.

– Musimy o tym pamiętać – powtarza smutno Maggie Purvis. Podnosi się ze stołka i trzęsącymi się rękami przygładza rozwichrzone włosy; nagle pochyla się nad stołem. – Twoja książka. Zapomniałeś ją wcześniej spakować.

Childermass odruchowo wyciąga rękę, ale kiedy muska palcami zniszczoną okładkę, nagle zmienia zdanie: ta książka nigdy nie była jego, inaczej byłby w stanie poczuć jej magię, wibrującą w koniuszkach palców. Poza tym i tak zna te ryciny na pamięć: wyryły się w jego umysł tak dobrze, że potrafi je przywołać, kiedy tylko zamknie oczy.

– Zachowaj ją. Rysunki za rysunki, dziewczyno. Zresztą – dodaje cicho – i tak nie znajdziesz w niej tego, czego szukasz.

Bez dalszych słów wkłada płaszcz i zarzuca sakwę na ramię. Nie potrzeba żadnych pożegnań, bo i cóż mogliby powiedzieć, tak naprawdę obcy sobie bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej? Nie myśli już o Maggie Purvis, kiedy wskakuje na siodło; może tylko przez ułamek sekundy przytula policzek do grzywy Piwowara, przypominając sobie miękkość tamtych włosów. Ale to nie ma żadnego znaczenia; wszystko i tak rozpłynie się jak rysunki węglem na jego skórze. 

I tylko kiedy odwraca się na chwilę i patrzy przez ramię na rozsypujący się budynek, na jego progu widzi drobną, dziecięcą sylwetkę, która unosi dłoń w geście pożegnania.


End file.
